What Happen
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: Suatu hari, saat aku tidak mengingat suatu yang penting dan semuanya berubah / DRABBLE WOOKIE IS BACK / YEWOOK! Boys Love. DLDR. Chap 9 Update ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT HAPPEN .**

**Pairing : Yewook .**

**Chapter : 1/? .**

**BOYS LOVE! WARNING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ .**

.

* * *

Ryeowook merasa dirinya seperti melayang , terbang dan tubuhnya begitu ringan namun kepalanya sangat berat . Saking ringannya tubuhnya, ryeowook melangkah kesana kemari . Dia bahkan masuk dorm tanpa mengetuk pintu sebagaimana biasa . Ini sudah pukul 12 dan semua orang tidur . dia tidak tau dia akan kemana sekarang, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah tidur .

.

.

.

Yesung merasa sesuatu diluar mengusik kegiatannya menulis lagu . Jadi, dia memutuskan meninggalkan laptopnya dan bangun dari kasur . Melihat siapa maling yang ada di dapur,dia sudah menduga bahwa itu Shindong atau eunhyuk mungkin? Menyelinap ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil beberapa snack dan susu strawberry di kulkas lantai 11 . Yah, lantai 11 memang penuh dengan persediaan makanan .

.

.

.

Yesung baru saja membuka pintu kamar langsung kaget . Ryeowook jatuh tersungkur, hampir saja mendaratkan jidatnya di lantai kalau saja Yesung tidak menahannya . Dari baunya, Yesung cukup tau kalau Ryeowook habis minum .

.

.

Yesung menggendong Ryeowook ke kasur disebelahnya , kasur dengan poster besar Ryeowook di atasnya . Menyelimuti kepala anak itu , dan beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan aspirin .

.

.

'Grep' .

.

.

.

Langkah yesung terhenti ketika sebuah tangan kecil menahan pergelangan tangannya . Ryeowook tidak tau dia sedang apa, melihat wajah pria yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya entah kenapa membuat libidonya naik . Wajah Yesung yang hanya disinari remang remang cahaya lampu kamar membuat dia begitu ingin merasakan bibir Yesung . Dia maju, mencium bibir yesung cepat , kemudian yang dia ingat hanyalah rasa sakit yang sangat di pipinya hingga pandangannya menjadi gelap .

.

.

.

.

[YEWOOKYEWOOKYEWOOKYEWOOKYEWOOKYEWOOKYEWOOKYEWOOKY EWOOK] .

.

.

.

" jam berapa sekarang? Astaga ! " Leeteuk menggerutu panic . " TIDAK DIKUNCI? YA AMPUN ! " sambungnya saat mendapati dorm lantai 11 tidak terkunci . Mengapa mereka begitu ceroboh? .

.

.

Yang pertama kali Leeteuk lihat adalah sungmin di dapur dengan sandwich yang sudah disusun rapi diatas meja . Niatnya untuk memarahi Sungmin ia batalkan , yah satu sandwich setidaknya cukup . Dia sangat lapar dan tidak mau sungmin tidak memberinya jatah makan .

.

.

Kyuhyun lewat dan buru buru menyambar dua sandwich yang ada di piring . Rambutnya yang basah menunjukan bahwa dia baru saja selesai mandi . Leeteuk menggeram . Dia buru buru mengambil sepotong sebelum yang lain bangun dan dia kehabisan jatah .

.

.

.

" Mana yang lain? " .

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeleng , " hyung coba saja ke kamar Ryeowook dan Yesung hyung . mungkin yesung sedang bicara dengan anjing " .

.

Sungmin melotot hampir tertawa . " kura kura maksudnya ! " .

.

" dia menyebutnya anjing " Kyuhyun mengelas .

.

" orang manapun tau kalau binatang berkaki empat dan sedikit bodoh itu namanya kura kura " Sungmin berucap sambil mengolesi sandwich terakhirnya membuat Leeteuk menatap penuh harap . " Kau tidak dapat lagi ! " .

.

Leeteuk sweatdrop . " aku baru makan satu ! kyuhyun dua ! curang " .

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum angkuh , " kan aku magnae " .

.

Leeteuk menyumpah serapahi Kyuhyun dalam hati – semoga dia sakit perut – kemudian dia pergi ke kamar Yewook . Yah , dia sempat lupa kalau dia punya janji dengan Yesung untuk menemui manager hari ini .

.

'tuk tuk tuk' .

.

'tuk tuk tuk' .

.

'tuk tuk tuk' .

.

Leeteuk mencoba usaha terakhirnya mengetuk pintu namun tak ada sahutan , dia memutar kenop pintu dan menemukan Ryeowook masih bergulung dengan selimutnya dan kasur disebelah Ryeowook yang sudah rapih . Mungkin yesung sedang mandi .

.

.

" Ryeowook – ah , irreonha ! " . Leeteuk mengguncang kencang , malah hampir menyubit , dia cukup tau kalau Ryeowook sulit untuk dibangunkan .

Ryeowook menyembulkan kepalanya . " Wae? " .

.

" kita ada jadwal pagi, kau mandilah . . . " Leeteuk menarik paksa selimut Ryeowook . Ketika tangannya menyentuh selimut yang menutupi kepala Ryeowook, disaat itulah dia melotot , bahkan menunjukan ekspresi terburuknya .

.

.

" YAK ! " .

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie]**

.

Disinilah sekarang Ryeowook . Duduk dikelilingi 10 orang – tidak termasuk kangin , kibum , hangeng – dan di ujung sana ada Heechul yang siap membunuhnya . Disebelahnya ada Leeteuk, yang bisa mencekik dia kapan saja .

.

.

" Jelaskan kenapa ini ! " Leeteuk menekan nekan pipi kiri Ryeowook yang bengkak , sangat besar . Pipinya gembul sebelah jadinya .

.

.

" AWWW ! jangan ditekan hyung ! " .

.

Leeteuk gantian mencubit pinggang Ryeowook . " Kau berkelahi dimana ? " .

.

.

" Aku tidak berkelahi . " Jujur Ryeowook .

.

Heechul mendelik " lalu kau mau bilang Heebum menggigit pipimu sampai sebesar itu? " .

.

Ryeowook mendesah pasrah . " tidak , tapi sungguh aku tidak berkelahi " .

.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sudah selesai dengan PSP nya mendongak . " kau pulang larut, dengan luka di pipi dan dalam keadaan mabuk? Apa aku cukup bodoh untuk tahu kalau seseorang baru saja dipukul dan pasti berkelahi? " .

.

.

Ryeowook berani mengeluarkan suaranya karena itu anggota termuda yang bicara . " SUMPAH YA , aku hanya minum sedikit, lalu pulang . hanya itu " .

.

Shindong membuka suaranya . " mana ada orang mabuk bisa ingat? " .

.

.

" jumlah yang kau maksud sedikit itu banyak untuk kami " Donghae menambahkan .

.

.

Ryeowook protes . Kenapa Donghae jadi ikut ikutan memojokan dia ? " aku tidak berkelahi " .

.

Leeteuk menjewe kuping Ryeowook dengan – sangat – keras . "jadi? Apa maksudnya ini ? " .

.

" ini apa? Pipiku? Sumpah aku tidak tau ! ! ! " . Ryeowook mati matian tidak menangis . tapi dia benar benar jujur, dia benar tidak berkelahi .

.

Yesung terus menunduk dengan muka merah , marah , kasian , dan tidak tau dia harus bicara apa sementara sungmin diam diam mencuri pandang ke arah Yesung .

.

" Yang aku ingat , semalam sehabis minum, aku pulang naik taksi, turun di depan dorm , hanya sampai situ . aku ingat aku tidak bertemu dengan siapapun, tidak berkelahi dan aku saja KAGET , kenapa pipiku bisa lebam begini . kumohon lepaskan . . . hyung " Ryeowook memohon dengan mata berkaca kaca .

.

Leeteuk awalnya ingin keras, tapi dia tau siapa Ryeowook yang sudah 5 tahun bersamanya . Leeteuk memang tidak menemukan kebohongan dari sepasang mata caramel milik Ryeowook .

.

" seseorang pasti tau kenapa Ryeowook begini " . Sungmin berucap dengan nada datar tapi terdengar tajam .

.

Shindong bagaikan mendapat bahan gossip baru . " SIAPA ? ? ? " .

.

.

Eunhyuk merespon . " Yesung hyung, kau kan sekamar dengannya, masa tidak tau Ryeowook kenapa? " .

.

.

Leeteuk melepaskan jewerannya, kemudian beralih menatap Yesung . Yesung merasa Sembilan pasang mata tertuju padanya dan dia gugup . Kenapa dia? Kenapa harus dia ? dalam hati dia sungguh ingin menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya . Bukan salah Ryeowook, tapi salah Yesung kenapa dia begitu gegabah dan tidak bisa menahan emosinya .

.

.

.

" Itu . . . . kecelakaan " .

.

* * *

**LANJUT/END (?) .**

**.**

**A/N : bagi kalian yang sudah membaca FF ini pasti tau ^_^ hanya sebagian dari dokumen lama dan kemungkinan akan dilanjutkan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_WHAT HAPPEN ._**

**Pairing : Yewook .**

**Chapter : 2/? .**

**BOYS LOVE! WARNING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

.

Ryeowook menghela nafas bosan . Semenjak kejadian tadi pagi, semuanya jadi terasa buruk baginya . Tidak ada yang aneh sih, Donghae dan Siwon kembali syuting , Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk kembali ke Sukira, lalu Shindong di ShinShimTapa bersama Sungmin dan yang lain sibuk dengan urusan sendiri . Apalagi Heechul, dia berani bertaruh kalau sekarang Heebum sedang mandi bersamanya atau mungkin mereka sedang pergi ke sauna? . Terserah tapi Ryeowook bahkan sampai bergidik ngeri , Kenyataannya Heechul lebih aneh dari Yesung .

.

Bicara soal Yesung , hari ini adalah hari terburuknya . Semenjak Yesung bilang bahwa dia tidak sengaja memukul pipi Ryeowook karena waktu mabuk Ryeowook memukulnya duluan , situasinya menjadi canggung . Bahkan Ryeowook berani bertaruh hari ini dia sama sekali belum menegur Yesung . Dia berusaha mati matian mengingat kejadian semalam namun nihil . Ryeowook benar benar mabuk semalam jadi yang dia ingat hanya sampai dia pulang sampai dorm , tidak ada Yesung di dalam pikirannya . Dia jadi penasaran, kenapa dia bisa memukul Yesung ya? .

Tak mau lama menggalau, Ryeowook segera masuk ke ruang rias , sebentar lagi dia akan perform untuk menemani K Will sunbaenim . Dia akan bermain piano . Yah itu memang keahliannya .

.

**[Drabble Wookie]**

.

Yesung sudah sampai di dorm sekarang . Pukul 10 malam ? yah tidak terlalu larut . Setidaknya orang orang sudah tidur , hanya Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang masih di Sukira . Hari ini dia pergi ke banyak tempat . Jadwalnya hanya sebatas pagi, menemani Leeteuk bertemu dengan manager . Selebihnya dia refreshing . Kemanapun asalkan tidak kembali ke dorm . Dia menghindari banyak orang terutama orang itu . . pria dengan tinggi 173 centi dan dagu runcing .

Yah . . dia .

Yesung membuka pintu kamarnya pelan , sangat pelan . Langkahnya ia bawa jinjit seolah dia sedang melangkah di udara , tidak menimbulkan suara . Di sebelah kasurnya, Ryeowook sepertinya sudah pulas dengan selimut jerapah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan Dia cukup tenang .

Dia melepaskan mantelnya , menggantungnya di belakang pintu . Namun saat dia berbalik , dia hampil terjungkal karena Ryeowook tiba tiba bangun dan berdiri di hadapannya , sambil menangis .

" Kenapa kau menghindar dariku hyung ? " .

Yesung tidak menjawab , dia juga tidak menatap mata Ryeowook , menengelengkan kepalanya kemana saja asal tidak bertemu pandang dengan Ryeowook . Dia begitu takut untuk menatap mata itu .

.

" Hyung , lihat aku ! " .

.

Yesung menggeleng kuat . " Hyung mengantuk Ryeowook – ah , kita tidur saja nee ? " .

.

Ryeowook merasa dirinya akan dibuang Yesung sebentar lagi . " Hyung ! " .

Yesung menolak, dia bergegas melewati Ryeowook, menuju kasurnya tapi Ryeowook tidak menyerah . Dia memeluk Yesung dari belakang , menangis banyak banyak di pundak kekar Yesung .

.

'Degh!' .

.

'Degh!' .

.

'Degh!' .

.

Yesung berusaha untuk tetap tenang . Tidak mendorong ataupun memukul Ryeowook lagi . dia sadar jantungnya mulai gila . Ini gila . Kenapa rasanya sama saat Ryeowook menciumnya? .

" Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi malam itu? Jangan begini padaku . Sungguh . . aku seperti ingin mati " .

Yesung cepat cepat menoleh , membalik posisinya berhadapan dengan Ryeowook kemudian menghapus air mata nya . " Jangan bicara begitu " .

Ryeowook tidak perduli , air matanya menetes semakin banyak . " hyung bertingkah seolah aku adalah orang asing , Hyung mengacuhkanku dan hyung tau , aku paling benci diacuhkan tapi hyung melakukan itu padaku ! " .

Yesung benar benar bodoh . Kenapa dia se egois itu . " aku berjanji tidak akan mengacuhkanmu lagi " .

Ryeowook menggeleng , " aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi malam itu dan sepertinya itu sangat penting, kau berubah 180 derajat setelah itu, apa aku berkata tidak senonoh padamu? " .

Yesung menggeleng cepat . " kita harus tidur, besok kita ada jadwal pagi, hyung tidak mau kau ketiduran saat rehearsal , ayo tidur" .

Yesung mengusap air mata Ryeowook, mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook seperti yang biasa dia lakukan sebelum Ryeowook tidur . Ryeowook diam terpaku , biasanya Yesung tidak sedingin ini . Dia tau Yesung sangat sayang padanya seperti dia menyayangi Jongjin tapi dia tidak tau kenapa sekarang seolah ada dinding yang sangat kuat yang membatasi mereka dan Ryeowook tidak suka itu .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie]**

Yesung bangun dan menemukan Ryeowook sedang jongkok di depan kandang kura kuranya . Dia sibuk dengan sapu kecil dan serokan yang bisa masuk ke dalam aquarium , membersihkan kotoran ddangkoma . Yesung kadang tersenyum kecil , selalu begitu . Ryeowook tidak pernah disuruh untuk melakukan suatu hal yang membuat hyungsnya senang . Semua orang menyayangi Ryeowook .

Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang , mendapati Yesung yang baru bangun tidur dengan kondisi memprihatinkan . " Mandi sana hyung . . " .

.

Yesung cepat cepat bereaksi . " iya " .

.

" Kepalamu dua kali lebih besar dari biasanya hyung ! ini keren ! " Ryeowook merogoh ponsel di dalam sakunya , ingin mengambil gambar 'Si Yesung yang baru bangun tidur' itu dengan ponselnya namun Yesung dengan sigap bangun, siap merebut ponselnya .

" Satu . . dua . . tiga ! " Ryeowook menekan layar sentuh pada ponselnya dan tersenyum puas saat menatap gambar sosok manusia berkepala besar dengan rambutnya yang berdiri . Lalu ilernya kemana mana . Dibandingkan selca Yesung yang kharismatik itu, gambar ini terlihat jauh lebih keren .

.

" Kembalikan ! " . Yesung mengejar Ryeowook yang naik ke kasurnya dan mengangkat ponselnya tinggi tinggi agar Yesung tidak mengambilnya .

.

" tidak ! " Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya .

.

" Kembalikan ! ".

.

" Tidak ! " .

.

" Kubilang kembalikan ! " .

.

Yesung sudah habis kesabaran . Diraihnya tangan mungil Ryeowook , merebut ponselnya, Ryeowook tidak terima ! kemudian dia menggigit pergelangan tangan Yesung hingga Yesung meringis sakit , dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan kemudian jatuh menindih Ryeowook tapi sebelah tangan Yesung menahan tubuhnya dengan cepat . Hanya mempertemukan wajah mereka yang dibatasi semilir udara yang berasal dari nafas keduanya .

.

" HYUNG ! RYEOWOOK ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ! ! ! ! " .

.

**[ Drabble Wookie] .**

Kyuhyun , oh dia baru kali ini bersumpah sepanjang sejarah , ini pertama kalinya dia mengacuhkan PSP nya hanya untuk melihat Sungmin memarahi Ryeowook . Yah setidaknya dia masih sayang nyawa jika harus memarahi Yesung juga .

" Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan? " .

" HYUNG ! aku tidak – " .

.

Sungmin melotot membuat Ryeowook menciut . " Lalu tadi apa? Orang akan salah paham jika kalian berpose seperti tadi dan bagus aku tidak jadi mengambil gambar kalian " .

.

Yesung mendengar pembicaraan mereka , dia sedang disebelah Kyuhyun . Mengambil bantal di sofa kemudian melemparkannya – keras – ke arah Sungmin .

.

" Itu kecelakaan Sungmin " .

.

" Kalian berpose di kamera ! aku berhak marah ! " . Sungmin balik menatap Yesung , merasa dirinya sedang diserang Yesung karena menekan Ryeowook .

" Hah? " Yesung mengernyit bingung .

.

" Kalian berpose seolah kalian hendak saling mencium dan Ryeowook mengambil gambarnya . Oh Tuhan! Bahkan tadi aku melihat Ryeowook sempat menekan ponselnya ! " .

.

Yesung tidak mengerti, lebih memilih membiarkan Sungmin meneruskan drama yang ia buat sendiri di dalam kepalanya . " kalian saling menindih di kasur tadi untuk mengambil gambar Yewook couple kan? Tidak tidak ! Kyumin harus lebih WOW dibandingkan Yewook dan Eunhae . aku tidak mau popularitasku menurun , iyakan kyu? " .

.

Kyuhyun merasa dia sudah dalam siaga dua sekarang padahal dia tidak tau apa apa. Tapi dia mengerti maksud Sungmin dan buru buru menambahkan " ada yang namanya selca couple, ada juga yang disebut penghancuran karir. Kau pikir mereka bisa menyebut seperti apa jika gambar seperti imajinasimu itu beredar di internet? " .

.

Sungmin berteriak memaki Kyuhyun " aku tidak berimajinasi! " .

" Terserahlah " Kyuhyun acuh .

.

Berbeda dengan Yesung yang sedikit bodoh , Ryeowook menanggapi cepat cepat , " Jadi kau berpikir aku dan Yesung sedang berpose untuk mengambil gambar Yewook , lalu mengunggahnya di fancafe kami, begitu? " .

.

" lalu tadi apa? Bukannya sudah jelas " .

.

Ryeowook gantian melotot pada Sungmin . " Kau tau kan kalau couple seperti itu tidak nyata? " .

Sungmin gantian melotot , " kau juga tau yang seperti itu juga dapat mempengaruhi kepopularitasan kita, fans lebih senang kita saling berpasangan " .

.

Ryeowook sweatdrop . " Oh jadi ini soal popularitas ya? " .

.

Yesung hanya diam mengamati dua dongsaengnya sedang berargumen di meja makan , yah setidaknya Sungmin sedikit bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa tadi itu kecelakaan . Dia tidak akan mengelak kalau Sungmin berpikir soal popularitas karena pada kenyataannya couple seperti itu tidak nyata . Sebersit bayangan kejadian tadi lewat di kepala Yesung . Wajah Ryeowook, wangi nafasnya, mata karamelnya dan bibirnya entah kenapa bagaikan candu untuk Yesung .Dia ingin merasakan daging kenyal itu lagi . Menghisapnya dengan kuat dan mengingat terus rasa manis apa yang begitu terasa saat bibirnya menjamah bibir Ryeowook . Yesung menggeleng lagi , terlalu lama memandang wajah Ryeowook sangat buruk baginya . Dia bangun,kemudian beranjak ke balkon di samping dorm , menghirup udara segar .

Yesung tidak sadar Kyuhyun ada disebelahnya , memperhatikannya kemudian menggeleng dengan sangat keras . 'Hyung mulai gila' innernya .

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

Yesung berpikir lagi . Dua kejadian dalam dua hari . Dia bisa memaafkan Ryeowook waktu itu karena Ryeowook mencuri ciuman pertamanya saat dia mabuk , tapi yang ini? Dia tidak tau . Ini kejadian pagi yang sungguh membuat otaknya sulit untuk memproses kejadian kejadian abnormal dua hari ini . Dia yang abnormal atau hanya pemikiran bodohnya saja? Yesung menggeleng lagi dan lagi . Tapi sungguh, dekat dengan Ryeowook, disentuh dengan Ryeowook, tertawa bersama Ryeowook dan saling bercerita bersama Ryeowook membuat dia merasakan perasaan aneh namun menenangkan .

.

.

Tapi disaat yang sama, itu menengangkan .

.

Mungkinkah karena ciuman itu? Tidak mungkin ! .

Banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala Yesung namun dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya .

.

'AHH ! Siang ini kenapa panas sekali' gumamnya .

.

* * *

**TBC kali?** .

mohon maaf ya kalau kemarin aku ngetik kebanyakan spasi. sebenernya itu format di fb, aku cuma copas aja jadinya kebanyakan titik gitu. sekali lagi mianhaeeee.

review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT HAPPEN .**

**Pairing : Yewook .**

**Chapter : 3/? .**

**BOYS LOVE! WARNING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ .**

* * *

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dengan memasang muka sedikit jutek . Ada Shindong yang sibuk dengan keripik kentang dan menekan nekan remot TV untuk mencari acara yang bagus . Mungkin acara music? Entahlah .

dan ada Donghae dengan PSP nya .

PSP? .

.

" itu miliikku kan ! " Kyuhyun berteriak dengan keras , Shindong bahkan hampir tersedak .

" Kau bikin kaget, astaga " Donghae menyerocos . " Ini ku kembalikan, lumayan lah aku sedikit bisa menggunakan benda itu"

" Namanya PSP" Shindong berbicara sambil terus meraba ke dalam kemasan cemilannya dan matanya tetap pada TV.

.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, menghempaskan dirinya di tengah tengah Shindong dan Donghae . "Misi, aku mau duduk" .

.

.

" Kau kan bisa duduk dibawah" Ketus Shindong .

" Iya nih, sempit tau" Donghae kesal juga, PSP nya sudah dikembalikan , apalagi sekarang? .

" Aku kan magnae " .

.

Donghae tiba tiba tersadar akan sesuatu . " Lagian kenapa kau harus kesini sih? Kami orang orang di lantai 12 itu tidak pernah masuk ke dorm lantai 11 jadi kenapa kau harus kesini? " .

.

Kyuhyun buru buru mendelik . " kau tidak suka ya? " tanyanya .

" IYA " Shindong dan Donghae menjawab kompak . " Yah kecuali Ryeowook, itu bisa dibuat pengecualian" .

Kyuhyun melongo mendengar Donghae " dasar licik! Hanya karena dia bisa masak jadi dia boleh kesini? Apa hebatnya dorm lantai 12, kalian miskin " .

Shindong ingin sekali menendang muka Kyuhyun dengan bokong besarnya tapi buru buru dia menambahkan " orang orang di dorm lantai 12 itu bersih, tidak seperti 11, jorok seperti babi"

.

" kami bersih! Dan juga kami tidak kekurangan gizi seperti kalian yang selalu membeli junk food!" bela kyuhyun .

.

" Iya! Sungmin yang bersih bersih dan Ryeowook yang memasak! Curang! " .

.

" Terserahlah" Kyuhyun tidak mau membahas . " Dorm lantai 11 tidak asik" .

.

Seperti biasa, Shindong selalu tersulut dengan gossip, " apa ini gossip baru? ".

.

Kyuhyun menggeleng , " bukan, tapi aku merasa 3 orang disana gila" .

.

Donghae merebut snack kentang milik Shindong, tapi kemudian membuangnya setelah dilihat isinya didalam sudah tidak ada

"Dasar rakus!" Donghae mencibir .

.

.

Shindong tidak peduli pada Donghae , malah menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap . " Memangnya kenapa? " .

.

" Ryeowook dan Sungmin sedang gila soal couple, dan Yesung . . . dia aneh " .

Donghae turun dari sofa, merasa ruang di atas sofa semakin sesak karena badan Shindong terlalu menghimpit Kyuhyun dan itu membuat dirinya yang diujung terhimpit . Tapi lalu Donghae berbalik dan menambahkan , " Kita semua tahu kalau Yesung itu aneh, Sungmin penggila couple sementara hanya Ryeowook orang yang normal disana" . Donghae mencibir Kyuhyun kemudian, " dan kau makhluk menyebalkan yang suka masuk dorm lantai 12 tanpa mengetuk pintu" .

Kyuhyun menendang bokong Donghae, "kan aku magnae, sopan santun tidak diwajibkan" .

.

Donghae buru buru bangun dan menjitak Kyuhyun. "Songong nih! " .

.

Shindong tidak perduli dengan Kyuhyun, hanya memandang mereka , lesu " tidak ada gossip ah ! tidak seru! " .

.

" kau, bisa tidak sih tidak selalu kepo kalau member lain ada masalah? " Kyuhyun menambahkan dengan mata berkilat tajam . " ngomong ngomong,Snak kentangnya habis yah? " .

.

Donghae mengangguk . " Si Gendut itu menghabiskan semuanya!" .

"aku lapar" Kyuhyun mengadu .

.

Shindong mematikan TV nya, bertanya kemudian "memangnya Ryeowook tidak masak? Tumben" .

.

.

" Setelah dia bertengkar dengan Yesung? TIDAK! ".

" Bertengkar? " Shindong menyipitkan matanya dan Kyuhyun menyeringai . " Untuk 3 gelas soju dan lasagna instant, aku akan menceritakan kejadian di lantai 11, bagaimana? " .

.

Shindong mengangguk setuju .

**[YEWOOOK] .**

**.**

Ryeowook sedang tidak mood hari ini . Benar benar, hari ini dia ada Jadwal di Shimshimtapa bersama si raja gossip – Shindong – tapi pria gendut itu benar benar menghancurkan moodnya .

.

" APA! " Ryeowook berkilat marah saat dirinya sibuk membaca skrip, Shindong tiba tiba datang menghampirinya dan senyum tidak jelas .

.

" kau kenapa dengan Yesung? " Shindong duduk disebelah Ryeowook , melihat situasi sekeliling dan semua orang sibuk, jadi dia mendekatkan kursinya kea rah Ryeowook kemudian menepuk bahunya "mau bercerita denganku? " .

.

Ryeowook mengoreksi " Dengan raja gossip maksudnya? " .

.

" aku bukan raja gossip! " Shindong membantah .

" tapi kau selalu membocorkan rahasia para member! " .

Shindong diam, benar juga sih. "apapun itu terserah" . Dia mengamati wajah Ryeowook dengan seksama dan tidak menyangka make up nya bisa setebal ini . "make up korea memang benar benar make up terbaik, jadi apa luka di pipimu itu sudah sembuh? " .

Ryeowook menggeleng . "belum hyung,tapi sudah lebih baik dan disamarkan dengan baik" ujarnya menunjuk pipi dan benar benar bersyukur stylistnya tau bagaimana cara menyamarkan lukanya.

.

.

"kau waktu itu memang benar benar mabuk ya? Jadi tidak ingat apa yang terjadi? " .

.

Ryeowook mendelik kesal . "siapa sih yang memberitahumu? " .

.

"Seseorang yang menyelinap kabur saat kalian bertiga sibuk sendiri, dan menghabiskan uangku sebanyak dua ratus ribu won hanya untuk lasagna dan tiga botol soju" Shindong menjelaskan secara rinci .

.

" Kyuhyun sialan " Ryeowook menggeram . Dia mengambil tisu kemudian, sedikit mengelap jidatnya karena sudah berkeringat . " kalau aku ingat, aku tidak akan begini. Uring uringan terus" .

.

" kau mungkin berkata kurang ajar padanya " .

.

.

Ryeowook menggeleng yakin "sepanjang sejarah, jika aku mabuk maka yang aku lakukan adalah meminta pengampunan pada Tuhan dan semua orang , minta maaf padamu, pada Sungmin juga terlalu sering " .

.

" lalu? " .

.

Ryeowook sedih, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shindong, kejadian sehari setelah dia mabuk benar benar membuat kepalanya pusing . "aku tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan , yang jelas Yesung hyung menghindariku setelah hari itu. Sampai sekarang juga " .

.

**[YEWOOK] .**

Terakhir kali yesung masuk ke ruangan ini adalah ketika dirinya masih menjadi trainee di SM tapi sekarang dia menjadi juara Immortal Song 2 , apa dia bermimpi ? ini adalah ruangan dimana penyanyi penyanyi pemenang Immortal Song berkumpul dan mendiskusikan dengan beberapa – banyak – production house untuk menawarkan OST kepada mereka .

.

" Bertemu lagi, Yesung – ssi ? " .

.

Yesung berbalik , sedikit tertegun dengan lawan bicaranya – yang memiliki buah dada besar – yang juga termasuk rekan seperjuangannya di Immortal Song , " Hyorin – ssi " .

.

" apa kau akan mengisi salah satu OST? " .

.

Yesung sempat mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain saat matanya hanya tertuju pada buah dada hyorin yang hanya memakai dres sepaha kemudian atasannya terekspos, memperlihatkan belahan buah dadanya, kemudian menggeleng canggung , " ya tentu, tapi aku akan hati hati memilih lagunya " .

Hyorin sedikit curiga pada Yesung kemudian dia tersenyum kikuk , "oh begitu ya" .

Seorang wanita masuk kemudian menepuk bahu Hyorin dari belakang , managernya mungkin . "maaf hyorin-ssi, seseorang menelpon anda? " .

.

" Sebentar "

.

Yesung menatap punggung Hyorin keluar , dan bersyukur dalam hati . 'aku normal' innernya . Dia berpikir seribu kali, kenapa dia bisa seaneh dan semengerikan ini? Kenapa dalam beberapa hari ini dia tidak tenang? Kenapa semenjak dia selalu menghindar dari Ryeowook, hatinya begitu kosong? Dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan tau jawabannya kenapa dia bisa seperti itu . Mungkin karena Ryeowook adalah dongsaengnya,jadi dia merindukan Ryeowook . Hanya itu .

.

.

Tidak salah lagi! Dia yakin dia pasti hanya merindukan Ryeowook .

.

" Yesung – ssi ? apa anda melamun? " .

.

" maaf " Yesung kembali ke kehidupan nyatanya setelah berlama lama dengan pemikiran bodohnya . "jadi, lagu apa yang akan saya bawakan? " .

.

.

.

**[YEWOOK] .**

" SIAL ! " Ryeowook mengumpat . Kenapa ya, Shindong begitu menyebalkan? .

.

Tadi dia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Shindong, dan mereka berjanji akan merahasiakan ini dari Leeteuk dengan ATM ryeowook sebagai taruhannya . Lalu sepakat tidak akan membocorkan ini ke siapapun . Tapi kenapa Shindong lebih memilih mengantar Nari pulang dari tempat kerjanya ketimbang mengantar dirinya sendiri kembali ke dorm? .

.

Ryeowook kesal lagi . Kenapa dia sampai lupa kalau dia tidak pernah membawa uang cash dan semuanya ada di ATM? .

.

ASTAGA .

.

Ryeowook memandang lampu lampu jalan bosan, ini sudah larut, sekitar pukul setengah sembilan malam . Dia menggunakan mantel tebal hingga menutupi mulut nya, menggunakan kacamata sebagai penyamaran . Dia cukup tau arah pulang sambil berjalan kaki , jaraknya 8 kilometer .

" Ini gila ! " teriaknya prustasi sambil menendang kerikil . "SHINDONG SIALAN! " umpatnya lagi, menendang kerikil kedua sebagai pelampiasan .

" apa tidak ada taksi yang lewat? " gumamnya sedih , tempat ini cukup ramai dan dia berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk menunggu taksi . Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang lewat? .

.

Ponsel di saku mantel Ryeowook bergetar, membuat dia mau tidak mau menjawab dengansedikit kesal . "YEOBSEYO ! " teriaknya .

.

_" Ryeowook – ah " ._

.

" ye – yesung hyung . . . . " .

.

.

.

**[ YEWOOK ] .**

.

Jika Tuhan memang memberikan mukzizat untuk memutar kembali menjadi 2 jam lalu, Ryeowook ingin sekali kembali ke tempat dimana dia mengumpat 'SHINDONG SIALAN' . Apa Tuhan marah padanya ya jika dia mengumpat Shindong? Ini buruk ! dia pikir segalanya akan menjadi baik jika Yesung menjemputnya dengan mobil .

" Kita sudah 2 jam berputar putar dan belum sampai dorm " .

.

Yesung menautkan alisnya , masih tetap terlihat tenang dengan kemudinya walaupun sebenarnya dia tegang . "aku hanya lupa sedikit, sebentar lagi sampai " .

" harusnya aku curiga saat kau menjemputku dengan mobil dan baik baik mau menjemputku, kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku pulang jalan kaki " .

Yesung buru buru menoleh , membela diri " aku kan sudah baik hati mau menjemputmu" .

.

Ryeowook menambahkan "menjemput dan membuat kita tersesat " .

.

Yesung sweatdrop . "maaf, ini mobil promosi dari PD nim jadi aku mau pamer denganmu " .

.

" aku kan tidak bertannya " Ryeowook memandang keluar jendela, melihat restoran ramen diluar sana yang baru akan menutup , "lapar~ " .

.

Yesung membelokan kemudinya setelah lampu merah berganti hijau "kita akan segera sampai di dorm, tenang " .

.

Ryeowook mencubit lengan Yesung keras " kau dari tadi bicara begitu tapi sudah 2 jam kita mengitari Apgujung! ".

.

"sakit ! " Yesung mengelus tangannya yang sakit dan menyadari mobilnya mulai berjalan pelan padahal kecepatannya stabil , kemudian berhenti tiba tiba . "kenapa berhenti sendiri ya? " .

.

" yah, bensinnya habis" Gumam Yesung menyesal .

.

.

" ARGH! Kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. . inilah hebatnya dua orang bodoh yang sama sama tidak tau jalan kemudian pergi bersama. Bagus! " Ryeowook mulai mendumel, menyalakan ponselnya kemudian mati lagi . "Bateraiku habis, sial!" .

.

" Maaf " ujar Yesung . Ryeowook cukup mengerikan juga kalau marah, jadi Yesung memutuskan untuk diam padahal dia ingin sekali minta maaf. Soal waktu itu, dan sekarang .

" sekarang bagaimana hyung? " . Ryeowook bertanya penuh harap .

.

"ponselku juga mati, maaf " .

.

Ryeowook berbalik menatap Yesung, benar benar ingin memukul kepala Yesung dengan kencang . Tapi buru buru ia tepis saat melihat wajah Yesung berubah pucat .

.

"soal kejadian waktu itu – " Yesung menghela nafas . "aku minta maaf" .

.

Ryeowook teringat , yah untuk sementara dia memang lupa masalahnya dengan Yesung karena dia marah terus . .

.

"yah, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah memukulmu saat mabuk, walaupun aku tidak benar benar yakin aku melakukannya" .

.

Yesung tertegun , mungkinkah jika Ryeowook mengetahui yang sebenarnya, dia akan marah? . Tidak, dia tidak bisa mengatakan ini pada Ryeowook .

.

" Tapi hyung – " Ryeowook menunduk, sesaat kemudian memandang Yesung dengat mata meminta penjelasan . " aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri , ini pertama kalinya aku memukul orang saat mabuk , yah walaupun juga mencium" .

.

.

Yesung buru buru menjawab, "mencium? " .

.

Ryeowook melepaskan seatbelntnya, menyamankan posisi duduknya kemudian menatap Yesung dengan nanar , " aku tau aku pernah mencium seseorang saat mabuk. Dan itu pertama kalinya aku lakukan" .

Yesung tau kalau Ryeowook mulai mengetahui sesuatu, tapi dia bersikap biasa saja walaupun hatinya gusar dan juga kepalanya berat . Jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam .

.

" Ini ciuman pertamaku, saat mabuk . . . denganmu? Iyakan? ".

.

* * *

**TBC alias The end Baiknya Chingu?** .


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT HAPPEN .**

**Pairing : Yewook .**

**Chapter : 4/? .**

**BOYS LOVE! WARNING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ .**

.

* * *

Ryeowook menggosok tangannya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat dingin . Bahkan udara diluar cukup panas , tapi dia merasa dingin .

Yesung sendiri masih terjaga, hanya mendengarkan lagu berulang ulang dari ponselnya, dua dari mereka tidak ada yang mau membuka suara . Kejadian tadi malam cukup membuat bibir mereka bungkam padahal banyak yang mau mereka katakan .

.

.

'tuk tuk tuk' .

.

.

Seseorang dari luar kaca mobil Yesung – yang baru – cukup menyadarkan Yesung . Dia melepaskan earphone nya kemudian . " Hyung " sapanya .

Ryeowook sendiri lebih memilih diam dan menengok kea rah lain, menghindari dua orang disebelahnya yang sedang berbicara serius .

" kalian sedang bertengkar? " .

" hah? " .

" tidak " jawab Ryeowook cepat . Koneksi Yesung agak sedikit lamban . Manager menatap mereka curiga.

Merasa di tatap aneh, Ryeowook mendelik " kenapa hyung menatapku seperti itu? " .

" kita kan memang sedang bertengkar tadi " Yesung berujar tidak menyadari ada manager disitu .

" HYUNG! " Ryeowook berteriak kesal .

" sudah sudah . . nanti saja berkelahinya. Sekarang pindah! Masuk ke mobilku! " Perintah manager mutlak dan Ryeowook hanya bisa menurut sambil mengekor Yesung yang sudah lebih dulu keluar .

.

.

.

.

**[Yewook] .**

.

.

" selanjutnya " .

Suara wanita sebaya dengan Sungmin menggema di backstage . Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung lari sementara Shindong yang masih asyik dengan makanannya – lagi – masih membeo .

.

" Hyung , cepat ! giliran kau " Sungmin yang duduk disebelah Shindong mengingatkan .

" Iya iya tunggu" Mengambil banyak banyak snack kentang kesukaannya , memasukannya sekali suap kedalam mulut besarnya dan itu cukup membuat Sungmin jijik . "iuw" .

.

Ryeowook sudah selesai dengan make up nya, hanya tinggal menunggu tiga orang tadi yang baru masuk ke ruang make up kemudian mereka akan ke stage membawakan lagu bonamana .

.

Dia diam , memikirkan apa yang terjadi kemarin . Sesungguhnya dia bersyukur dengan kejadian kemarin dimana hanya menyisakan dia berdua dengan Yesung . Dia tidak tau kenapa kejadian dia mencium Yesung berputar di kepalanya . Dia sendiri yang bilang kemarin bahwa dia membenarkan tindakan Yesung yang menghindarinya . Ada perasaan menyenangkan walaupun ragu , saat bibir Yesung menyentuh bibirnya – atau lebih tepatnya bibirnya menyentuh bibir Yesung - .

.

Dia ragu dia akan tetap bertahan dengan perasaan seperti ini . Dia butuh waktu untuk menghilangkan perasaan seperti ini . Ini tidak bisa. Tidak boleh .

.

" Ryeowook – ahh " Sungmin duduk di depan kaca, disebelahnya ada Ryeowook yang juga duduk di depan kaca , namun tatapannya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri .

" ya? " .

" Sesuatu menggangu pikiranmu? " Tanya Sungmin .

" Tidak ada, hyung " memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk menutupi kegelisahan hatinya .

" kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku" Sungmin tertawa membenahi poni Ryeowook . " Eyelinermu terlalu tebal , astaga kenapa aku baru sadar kalau kau begitu tampan " canda Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak kepo .

" Maaf hyung " Ryeowook merasa nyaman . Sungmin memang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri . Bahkan selama ini hanya kepada Sungmin Ryeowook berani terbuka .

" ceritalah, kalau memang ada masalah, mungkin aku bisa membantumu? " .

" Tidak ada, sungguh " .

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan . Mungkin Ryeowook belum siap untuk bercerita . tidak apa, Ryeowook bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, setidaknya begitu yang Ryeowook pikirkan.

Yesung baru saja masuk , dia baru tiba di SBS – tempat super junior sekarang berada – karena dia baru saja menyelesaikan acara Youngstreet Radio bersama Heechul . Yesung baru saja akan duduk disamping Ryeowook namun anak itu keburu bangun . Yesung bingung, menatap Ryeowook kecewa .

Dia tidak menginginkan Ryeowook menghindarinya dengan cara seperti ini . Tidak lagi .

Sungmin menyadari Ryeowook yang gugup saat Yesung datang, matanya memicing. Setidaknya Ryeowook berhutang penjelasan padanya ..

.

.

" Super Junior, Giliran kalian untuk tampil" .

.

.

.

**[Yewook] .**

.

Mereka berlari cepat keluar dari gedung SBS . Banyak kerumunan masa – fans – yang berkumpul di batasi oleh setipis garis merah, sisanya adalah jalanan mereka menuju van . Bahkan mereka bisa melihat laki laki berbadan besar yang memposisikan diri sebagai bodyguard itu kewalahan . Satu persatu dari sepuluh akhirnya berhasil duduk nyaman di dalam van hitam besar , kemudian berjalan meninggalkan gedung SBS .

.

Di dalam Van , Yesung berteriak kalau di depan itu kursinya sementara heechul tidak terima . Shindong masih menyimpan persedian makanannya lebih memilih duduk dibelakang dengan damai bersama Eunhyuk , yah keduanya sepakat untuk saling berbagi – makanan – tapi tidak terhadap yang lain . Ryeowook tidak peduli dengan keadaan lebih memilih duduk di kursi tengah , dekat dengan jendela bersama Sungmin . Yang lain lelah, jadi tidak peduli dimana saja mereka duduk asalkan bisa tidur sejenak.

.

" APA YANG SEDANG KAU LIHAT ! " .

Kyuhyun menggigit potongan rotinya lebar lebar . Tidak peduli dia akan tersedak, dia langsung menelannya . Dia emosi sekarang . Sungmin . . . kenapa pria itu selalu saja menyebalkan .

" Maaf ya , hehehe " kikiknya . Sungmin menyandarkan dirinya di kursi penumpang sekali lagi . Kelakuan Sungmin membuat mood Kyuhyun hancur . Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Sungmin sekarang sedang membahas tentang Kyumin couple, itu cukup membuat kyuhyun jengah .

" wah lihat ! Foto couple kalian . . . betapa cepatnya respon netizen " Heechul menggumam dari belakang kursi Kyuhyun , masih sibuk dengan tab nya . " aku tidak boleh kalah . Aku harus lebih popular dari Kyuhyun " .

Shindong yang ada dibelakang bersama Eunhyuk, berteriak . " Kau kan tidak punya couple " .

" masa bodo , aku lakukan dengan caraku sendiri " . Dia mengangkat tab nya, dan mulai mengambil gambar gambar dirinya sendiri dengan pose gila .

.

Kyuhyun menggeram lagi . " kenapa sih kau . . suka sekali membuat moodku hancur. " . Kyuhyun berteriak pada Sungmin .

Ryeowook ada dibelakang Kyuhyun buru buru menambahkan .

" Dia ingin popular " .

.

" tapi kan tidak harus mengambil selca saat aku tidur dan berpose seolah olah dia akan mencium bibirku" .

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya kea rah jendela , menahan tawanya . Tadi malam Sungmin memang melakukannya, berpose mencium Kyuhyun untuk menambah popularitasnya . Kekanakan .

.

" ini semua gara gara kau ! " Kyuhyun menuding .

Merasa dituduh, Ryeowook balik berteriak . " APA?! ".

.

" kau dengan si Yesung itu . . . " .

.

Yesung dari belakang kursi van di ujung sana mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutkan namanya, melemparkan bantal dengan sangat kencang hingga mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun . "AW!" .

.

" aku 5 tahun lebih tua, aku Yesung hyung . . ." yesung mengoreksi .

" aku tidak melakukan apa apa dengan Yesung hyung! " Ryeowook pura pura bodoh .

" oh ya? Kemarin apa? " Sungmin menuding .

" aku benci Yewook couple!" Donghae berujar dari belakang . "kalian selalu ingin popular" .

" aku benci couple!" tambah Kyuhyun .

" Yesung sekarang semakin popular" Shindong menambahkan . pura pura ikut bergabung dengan pembicaraan padahal tangannya sibuk dengan snack . "cepat habiskan, jangan sampai ketahuan yang lain" bisik Eunhyuk .

" pasti karena ryeowook " tambah Sungmin lagi , semakin memojokan Ryeowook .

.

Ryeowook diam, bukannya dia tidak mau menjawab hanya saja dia sedang lelah . Lelah pikiran, lelah tenaga , bahkan dia tidak habis piker bagaimana bisa mereka berteriak di dalam van hanya gara gara masalah couple yang semua orang tau itu tidak nyata .

.

" Eunhyuk! Kau kenapa duduk dengan Shindong? " Donghae dari barisan depan berteriak kebelakang, menyadari Eunhyuk sibuk berdua dengan Shindong .

.

" tidak apa apa" Mulut Eunhyuk masih penuh dengan roti, menjawab .

.

" mereka makan! " Teriak Leeteuk .

.

" mereka tidak berbagi! Super junior saling berbagi! " Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu daripada Leeteuk, menghampiri Shindong dan Eunhyuk, meminta jatah .

Ryeowook tidak peduli , hanya diam menatap langit langit . Sungmin melirik Ryeowook sekilas, mengabaikan rakyat miskin di belakang yang sedang berebut makanan .

.

" Ryeowook, ada apa? " .

.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, kemudian menggeleng lagi . " aku sedang berusaha mengusir perasaan menyenangkan namun tidak boleh kumiliki hyung . . . bisa bantu aku? " . nadanya terdengar putus asa .

Sungmin mengernyit "apa maksudmu? " .

Ryeowook menggeleng lagi . " tidak ada " .

.

.

.

**[Yewook] .**

.

Yesung sedang membersihkan kandang kura kuranya . Malam ini, dia sendirian di kamarnya . Entah kenapa semenjak sore, dia merasa kesepian . Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar hankyung yang sudah tidak ditempati . Dan itu cukup membuat Yesung merasa kehilangan . Ryeowook benar benar melakukan apa yang dia bicarakan kemarin di mobil . Ryeowook benar benar menghindarinya dan Yesung tau itu , tapi seharusnya tidak begini .

Yesung selesai dengan tugasnya, memilih keluar kamar untuk menyegarkan pikirannya . terlalu lama di kamar membuat kepalanya pusing . Dia menemukan Siwon di dapur yang sibuk dengan pasta nya .

.

" kau mau? " Tanya Siwon , menyodorkan sepiring pasta .

.

" tidak , terimakasih" .

.

"kau menginap disini? " Tanya Yesung, menyodorkan segelas air untuk Siwon yang baru saja diambilnya dari meja dapur .

.

" tidak, aku ada syuting mala mini, mungkin pagi aku pulang, kenapa? " .

.

" tidak ada. Besok pagi kalau kau tidur di dorm, menginaplah di kamarku" .

.

Mata Siwon memicing tidak suka. Dia cukup tau kebiasaan Yesung yang suka dengan philtrumnya . "kau mau menyentuhku? Tidak terimakasih" .

.

" aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berbuat mesum seperti itu" candanya .

.

" oh ya, memangnya Ryeowook kemana? " Siwon menghabiskan sisa terakhir pastanya kemudian beranjak ke bak cuci, berniat mencuci piringnya di dapur . " yah ampun, air nya mati" .

Yesung menyahut dari belakang " memang,katanya besok baru diperbaiki" .

.

" apa kalian sedang ada masalah? " Siwon bertanya sambil duduk dengan segelas susu strawberi , mungkin milik Eunhyuk . mengabaikan segelas air putih yang tadi dibawakan yesung .

.

" kau bisa dibunuh eunhyuk kalau minum itu" Yesung mengingatkan . " tidak, aku tidak ada masalah".

.

" semua orang tau kalian dekat . bahkan sekarang ryeowook pindah ke lantai atas, ada apa sebenarnya?" .

Yesung menggeleng lagi . bersandar kemudian memainkan telapak tangan dan jarinya seperti orang bodoh . " tidak tau , aku bingung mau bilang apa" .

.

.

Siwon mendesah . " kalau kalian ada masalah, selesaikan baik baik" .

.

.

" iya kau benar. Besok aku akan bicara pada ryeowook" sahut yesung seperti orang bodoh . " lalu aku akan berdamai dengan dia, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa apa diantara kami" .

Dia bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan siwon yang menatapnya prihatin . Leeteuk pernah bilang padanya, kalau Yesung sedang ada masalah dia akan berbicara sendiri, tapi Siwon baru pertama kali melihat yesung segelisah itu . Dia menyesalkan kenapa dirinya tidak mengikuti yang lain untuk tinggal di dorm .

.

.

" hyung, istirahatlah" .

* * *

**[TBC or Discontinued? ]** .


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT HAPPEN .**

**Pairing : Yewook .**

**Chapter : 5/? .**

**BOYS LOVE! WARNING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ .**

* * *

Leeteuk baru saja ingin ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya – buang air besar- kalau saja dia tidak melihat seseorang tidur di sofa ruang tengah . Ia bertanya tanya kenapa orang lantai bawah bisa tau pasword kamar lantai atas, pasti eunhyuk memberitaunya pikirnya . Ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan 4 pagi dan dapat disimpulkan orang itu tidak kembali ke kamarnya . Dia menunda urusannya sebentar, lebih memilih membangunkan orang itu .

.

" Yesung , bangun " menggoyang goyangkan bahu yesung .

.

Yesung menggeliat kecil sebelum benar benar membuka matanya . " hyung " .

.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak tidur di kamarmu ? " .

Yesung menggeleng sebelum menjawab , " tidak " .

.

" kau . . . kembalilah ke bawah " Leeteuk duduk disebelah yesung , dia memandang yesung curiga . yah ada banyak yang terjadi di lantai bawah tapi sepertinya dia tidak tau menau .

.

" tidak, aku ingin disini menemui seseorang " .

" Ryeowook? " jawab Leeteuk menebak . Yah siapalagi kalau bukan dia? .

" hm " .

Leeteuk sedikit menggeram , kenapa disaat seperti ini perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi? . Menyebalkan .

" kau . . ." leeteuk menggantung kalimatnya , yesung menatapnya bingung .

.

" tidurlah di kamarku dulu, akan ada banyak hal yang kita kerjakan hari ini . Tidak ada waktu untuk tidur , kau masih punya 4 jam kalau kau mau tidur nyaman." Leeteuk bangun, memegang bokongnya tidak nyaman . " AISH! " .

" oke, kalau begitu aku tidur di kamarmu " . Yesung bangun, tidak membawa apapun karena memang semalam niatnya hanya untuk bertemu Ryeowook, bukan tidur di lantai atas .

.

Leeteuk segera berlari menuju kamar mandi menyelesaikan urusannya . bahkan dia yakin sesuatu telah membasahi celana dalamnya karena terlalu lama dia menundanya .

.

.

**[YEWOOK].**

.

Ryeowook menoleh pada cermin yang ada disebelah kasur, melihata betapa bodohnya dia tidak tidur hari ini padahal hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling melelahkan . Bukannya tidak mau tapi tidak bisa . Terlalu banyak hal yang memaksa otaknya lebih lambat berpikir dari biasanya dan cukup menggangu waktu tidurnya .

Dia bangun, memakai alas sendal berbentuk kelinci milik sungmin yang ditinggal di kamar hangeng kemudian bergegas menuju satu kamar. Yah , mungkin leeteuk bisa sedikit membuat hatinya lebih baik .

.

.

.

'tok tok tok ' .

.

.

.

'tok tok tok '.

.

.

Ryeowook langsung masuk karena yakin pintu kamar tidak dikunci . Hanya memberi tanda pada leeteuk kalau seseorang akan masuk ke kamarnya . Dia cukup tau kebiasaan Leeteuk bangun pagi atau kebiasaannya kaget karena suara dengkuran atau ketukan sekaligus . Seseorang menggelung di balik selimut putih dan di ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar milik leeteuk . Ryeowook mendekat dan tidur di samping leeteuk . Ini juga termasuk kebiasannya .

.

Merasa seseorang tidur disampingnya, dia menggeser , memberi sedikit ruang pada ryeowook tapi tak berniat membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya . Ryeowook yang memang sedang kosong pikirannya tak berniat bertanya lagi . Hanya tidur disamping seseorang yang dia pikir leeteuk.

.

" hyung..." .

.

" emmm . . " sahutnya .

.

" bagaimana ini? " .

.

" emmm . . ."

.

.

Ryeowook menghela nafas, kemudian memeluk orang disebelahnya . " kurasa aku semakin hari semakin buruk " .

.

.

Ryeowook berpikir ribuan kali, mencari segala kesibukan apapun untuk mengalihkan perasaannya namun perasaan itu tetap ada . Sekarang , menjauhi yesung terasa seperti sesuatu yang menyakitkan untuk Ryeowook . Dan itu cukup menyiksa dirinya .

" aku harus bagaimana? " . Ryeowook memandang langit langit dengan tatapan kosong .

" tidur " . jawab Yesung cepat . Beruntung ryeowook tidak dalam kondisi untuk memperdulikan sekitarnya , jadi dia tidak tau kalau yang dia peluk sekarang bukan Leeteuk .

" tidur? " lirih ryeowook . " ah ya, tidur . benar, aku sudah tidak tidur hampir semalaman " monolognya sendiri .

Ryeowook tidak memperdulikan apapun saat ini . Istirahat sejenak, mungkin perasaan seperti ini hanya mimpi buruk baginya .

.

.

.

**[YEWOOK] .**

.

" apa ada yang lihat kaus kaki spongebobku? " teriak heechul . Tangannya sibuk mengacak acak tempat kaos kaki di ruang tengah . Kaus kaki mereka memang ditaruh jadi satu disana .

.

" tidak " jawab Donghae . Matanya masih tertuju pada acara musik award yang ditontonnya . " kau tau kan heebum sangat menyukai kaus kakimu hyung? " .

.

" ya" sahutnya tidak peduli .

.

" mungkin dia membawanya lari" .

.

" atau menjualnya" sahut shindong duduk disebelah Donghae . Mengambil remot tv kemudian , "apa ada acara yang menarik? " .

.

" tidak ada" jawab donghae .

.

" aku harus menanyakan bibi asrama, dimana dia sekarang? " Heechul membenahi beberapa kaus kaki yang tercecer di lantai, memasukan lagi kedalam kotak kaus kaki mereka .

.

" tadi dia bilang dibawah, ada leeteuk hyung juga, dibawah sangat kacau" .

.

" kenapa? " seperti biasa, shindong selalu semangat jika ada sesuatu yang perlu diketahui. " apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? " .

.

" Kyuhyun membakar dapur " .

.

" apa? " Shindong mengulang , donghae mematikan TV nya . " yang kudengar, Kyuhyun membakar dapur " .

.

" dia pasti sangat kelaparan " Heechul kembali lagi , padahal tadi dia sudah hampir keluar . "kenapa kau kembali lagi? " tanya Shindong .

.

" dibawah kacau, dan aku tidak ingin terkena imbas" .

.

" oh ya, kau memang seperti itu " Donghae tertawa meremehkan .

.

" apa tidak ada sungmin disana? Kau kan tau kalau Kyuhyun lapar pasti dia akan meminta sungmin atau ryeowook untuk membuatkan dia makanan. " Shindong mengoreksi sambil mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap donghae .

" Ya, tapi sungmin syuting untuk President . dan kau tahu sampai kapanpun kyuhyun tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah membeli makanan instant, jadi dia memasak " .

.

" dan dia bodoh soal itu" tambah heechul .

" dan harusnya ryeowook bisa " . Tambah shindong . " kyuhyun bisa minta tolong ryeowook kan? ".

.

" dia tidak dalam kondisi baik hyung" donghae membela anggota yang tidak ada disitu .

" semalam dia tidak tidur" Heechul menambahkan sambil mengambil segelas air di dapur .

.

" ya, matanya menyeramkan seperti panda " donghae menambahkan . Di kamar hanya ada leeteuk dia dan ryeowook dan donghae cukup terkejut saat pagi pagi sekali dia bangun dan melihat wajah ryeowook . Sangat menyeramkan . pucat .

.

" pasti ryeowook disalahkan " . Shindong menyudutkan anggota yang tidak ada disitu , tidak menyadari tatapan donghae yang berubah kesal .

.

" Ya , kau benar. Semua orang menyayangi Kyuhyun " . Bela heechul , kembali lagi duduk dibawah .

.

" Jangan menyalahkan anggota yang tidak ada disini " koreksi donghae .

.

" kau kan memang selalu membela dia " Shindong menambahkan kemudian bangun saat melihat leeteuk kembali lagi keatas

.

" dia dongsaeng kesayanganku " Donghae membela .

" ya, tentu karena dia selalu membuatkanmu makanan " Heechul menambahkan dengan muka kesal saat melihat heebum kembali dari kolong meja dengan membawa kaus kaki yang dia cari cari . Dan bau .

.

" ayo siap siap , kita tidak ada waktu lagi " teriak leeteuk .

.

.

.

.

.

[YEWOOK] .

.

Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari kamar leeteuk dalam keadaaan lunglai dan lemas . Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke dapur daripada melihat ruang tengah yang – sangat – berantakan dan membuat kepalanya tambah sakit . Melihat secarik kertas kuning tulisan leeteuk yang ditempel di kulkas . Semua orang pergi, super junior banyak jadwal hari ini dan dia tidak bisa ikut karena kondisinya sangat buruk . Dia mengambil kertas itu, membacanya dan kemudian melihat semangkuk bubur yang ditutup tersaji diatas meja . Melirik jam sekilas, sudah hampir sore rupanya .

Ryeowook merenggangkan badannya , sedikit pegal karena dia terlalu lama tidur . Kemudian duduk di meja dan mulai menyendokan beberapa suap bubur ke mulutnya, namun semuanya terasa hambar , dia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan makannya lagi . Mengambil beberapa tablet obat kemudian meminumnya dengan air . Tidak begitu buruk, mungkin hari ini dia hanya harus istirahat .

.

Ryeowook membaca pesan singkat dari leeteuk. Eunhyuk, donghae dan Yesung akan tiba tidak sampai matahari tenggelam . Setidaknya seseorang menemani Ryeowook, begitu yang ada dipikiran leeteuk . Mungkin leeteuk menyuruh mereka menjaga Ryeowook yang sakit , tapi harapan itu pupus saat ekor matanya menangkap eunhyuk dan donghae masuk ke lantai atas, berjalan sempoyongan dan dari baunya dia tau mereka habis minum .

.

.

" Bisa kau bantu aku? Anak ini. . . kenapa berat sekali " dumel Eunhyuk , sedikit menjitak kepala Donghae .

.

" Hyung. . kau minum? " Ryeowook bangun menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Donghae, menyampirkan sebelah tangan Donghae dibahunya .

.

" hanya sedikit tapi aku sudah pusing" jawab eunhyuk cepat . " Dimana kamarnya? " .

.

" sebelah sini . . . " Ryeowook menunjuk, tangan kanannya meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya . Menaruh Donghae di kasurnya dengan posisi sembarang .

.

" sebentar, akan kuambilkan aspirin " Ryeowook beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar, diikuti eunhyuk dari belakang .

.

" tidak usah " eunhyuk menggeletakan kepalanya berat, di sofa ruang tengah . " aku hanya butuh tidur " .

.

Ryeowook menggeleng, mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk eunhyuk . " kau kan tidak pernah minum alkohol " .

.

" aku laki laki juga, aku juga minum tapi sedikit" bantah Eunhyuk . " Terimakasih" menerima segelas air dari Ryeowook kemudian meneguknya .

.

" kau payah. Baru minum sedikit sudah mabuk " Ryeowook memojokan .

.

"bukannya aku tidak kuat" bantah eunhyuk . " aku punya tubuh yang harus di jaga" tambahnya lagi . dengan sengaja menepuk nepuk perutnya – yang sudah mulai ditumbuhi abs – dan ryeowook hanya tertawa meremehkan .

.

" apa kau sudah merasa baikan? " Tanya eunhyuk . Ya, bisa gawat kalau sampai leeteuk tau mereka mabuk.

.

" sedikit lebih baik" jawab Ryeowook . " apa kalian pulang karena aku? " .

.

" Tidak, aku dan donghae sudah tidak ada jadwal. Tadinya kami ingin menjemput yesung, Cuma syuting immoryal song belum selesai jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang . "

.

" kenapa kalian mabuk? " tanya Ryeowook lagi . menyelipkan sedikit pertanyaan di sela sela kesadaran eunhyuk yang mulai menipis .

.

" Itu, tadi kami bertemu kibum " Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya dan mulai memijat mijat pelipisnya . Sakit kepalanya semakin terasa dan rasa kantuknya semakin besar .

" oh" jawab Ryeowook . Melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai tidur, ryeowook memutuskan untuk meninggalkan eunhyuk sambil meneruskan makannya .

.

.

.

**[YEWOOK] .**

.

Yesung baru saja keluar dari gedung KBS , selesai dari syuting immortal song nya . Dia baru saja akan masuk ke mobil pribadinya kalau saja salah satu anggota chocoball - *sebuah anggota yang ada heechulnya, terdiri dari beberapa orang yang semua anggotanya bergolongan darah AB* - tidak menghampirinya .

" Yesung hyung~" panggilnya .

.

" Oh, Hongki – ah " .

Hongki adalah salah satu member FT Island, dia buru buru menghampiri Yesung sambil membawa bingkisan . " Hyung, apa kabar? " .

.

" Oh, baik " jawabnya . " oh, kau disini juga? " .

" iya hyung, heechul hyung yang menyuruhku kesini ." .Hongki menyerahkan barang bawaanya ke Yesung . " ini " .

.

" apa ini? " .

.

" Sup jamur" jawab Hongki . " Heechul hyung bilang Ryeowook sakit, jadi aku membuatkan Sup Jamur untuknya " .

Yesung agak kaget ketika Hongki bilang Ryeowook sakit . Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya? Pikirnya.

.

.

" Oh , terimakasih" . Yesung menerimanya kemudian segera masuk ke dalam vannya, namun Hongki lebih dulu berteriak padanya . " sampaikan salamku pada Ryeowook, hyung! " .

.

.

" NEEE" balas Yesung .

.

.

.

[YEWOOK] .

.

Manajer berjalan bolak balik dan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun menggeram . " apa dia akan terus seperti itu? " .

.

" Mungkin, sampai rambutnya berubah putih semua" sahut Shindong .

" diam!" Sungmin mengisyaratkan dengan bibirnya tanpa suara .

.

.

" dengar! " . Manajer berhenti, kemudian memperhatikan orang orang disekelilingnya . Ada Kyuhyun,Shindong,Eunhyuk,Heechul yang duduk di lantai sementara Ryeowook,Donghae dalam keadaan setengah tidur, Leeteuk,Sungmin,Yesung berbagi sofa malas . Anggota yang tidak ada hanya Siwon karena memang dia tidak tinggal di dorm .

.

" beberapa penari utama dan penyanyi utama ku hampir mati terbakar dan itu semua gara gara kau" Ucapnya . Bahkan Shindong yakin bahwa manajer hampir saja meludah .

.

" Aku tidak melakukan apa apa" Kyuhyun membela diri .

" KAU MEMBAKAR DAPUR BERHARGAKU! " Sungmin mengoreksi .

" Kau hampir membuatku mati " Eunhyuk menambahkan .

.

.

" aku hanya ingin memasak" Kyuhyun membela dirinya lagi . Dia merenggut kenapa semua orang jadi memojokkan dia .

.

" Siapa yang peduli bila dapur berhargaku terbakar" lirih sungmin .

.

" sabar min " Ryeowook mengelus elus punggung Sungmin prihatin .

.

" Aku tidak sengaja kan" .

.

" DIAM!" Manajer dan ryeowok berbicara bersamaan . " Sekarang, kita butuh waktu dua hari sampai dapur di bawah selesai diperbaiki. Kalian akan tidur bersama sama disini . ".

.

Air muka Heechul berubah keruh, itukan artinya mereka akan berbagi kamar? . Tidak . Tidak akan pernah terjadi . " Apa tidak ada solusi lain? " Heechul merengek .

.

" Tidak! Tidak! Kau dengar itu sial? Tidak! " Perintah manajer mutlak .

.

" aku akan menginap dengan siwon kalau salah satu mereka sampai masuk ke dalam kamarku! " Heechul membantah .

.

" oke, kau bisa pilih pilihan itu dan selamanya aku tidak akan memberikanmu ruang privasi, kau akan sekamar dengan Shindong lagi " .

.

.

Heechul tidak bicara lagi saat dia menyebutkan nama Shindong . Sekamar dengan Shindong? Itu mimpi buruk terbesar dalam hidupnya . Dia dulu pernah sekamar dengan Shindong saat awal debut, dan itu sangat buruk .

.

" Heechul , Eunhyuk . Shindong dengan Sungmin . Leeteuk tetap dengan Donghae dan Ryeowook, kau bersama Yesung dan Kyuhyun . "

.

Mendengar nama Yesung, Ryeowook segera bangkit membuat kepala Sungmin yang sedang bersandar di bahunya terjatuh . " sekamar dengan Yesung hyung? Apa tidak bisa dengan yang lain?".

" Tidak! Kalian akan tampil di pertunjukan musik besok, kalian harus mengagumkan, kau dengar itu! Mengagumkan! " .

.

.

.

.

**[YEWOOK] .**

.

.

" dikamar ini hanya ada satu kasur dan satu bed cover " . Ryeowook membereskan kasur tidurnya . Merapikan bed covernya di lantai .

.

" aku tidak akan tidur di lantai" Yesung menambahkan .

.

" aku tidak akan tidur sekasur denganmu" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan mengerikan.

.

.

Ryeowook sedikit berpikir, dia tidak mungkin tidur di lantai dengan Kyuhyun, ataupun satu kasur dengan Yesung, itu jauh lebih buruk . "Oke, kalian tidur duluan. Aku keluar" .

.

"apa kau sudah merasa baikan? " Kyuhyun bertanya lagi . Melemparkan selimut dan bantal untuk Ryeowook .

.

" sudah " Ryeowook menghela nafas frustasi . " apa kau berencana menyuruhku tidur diluar?" .

.

" Bukan diluar, tapi diruang tengah" .

.

" sama saja! " Ryeowook berteriak sebal . Ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya, dia buru buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain .

.

" aku pernah tidak punya kasur dan pernah merasakan tidur di lantai jadi aku tidak akan bosan. Lagipula aku hanya harus mengulanginya kan? " Kyuhyun membenahi bantal dan selimutnya .

.

" jaljayo " . Kyuhyun menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut . sedangkan Ryeowook lebih memilih keluar . Tidak melihat tatapan kecewa yang ditujukan Yesung padanya .

.

.

[YEWOOK] .

.

.

" Eunhyuk hyung" Ryeowook menggoyang goyangkan bahu Eunhyuk.

.

" Kenapa kau tidur di sini? Kenapa tidak di kamar heechul hyung? " Ryeowook bertanya lagi . Kalau eunhyuk tidur disini terus dia tidur dimana .

.

" kau tau? Heechul hyung hampir membunuhku dengan lidah kucingnya!" Eunhyuk berkata dengan ekspresi terburuknya .

.

" Lalu? " .

.

" Aku tidak akan pernah tidur di kamarnya lagi! " .

.

" aku tidur dimana? " lirih ryeowook .

.

" kau mau tidur disini juga? Di sofa? " . Eunhyuk menatap kasihan pada Ryeowook tapi tak berniat bangun .

.

" tidak" .

" kau bisa mencoba untuk tidur dengan heechul kalau kau mau" .

Ryeowook berkata dengan ekspresi mengerikan , lebih baik daripada eunhyuk . " aku masih sayang nyawa, masih belum mau mati muda" .

" oh iya, di meja ada sup jamur, itu dari yesung hyung katanya wook, " Eunhyuk mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menunjuk arah dapur dengan matanya .

" oke" .

.

.

Setengah jam Ryeowook duduk dan hanya mengaduk aduk supnya . Tidak berniat untuk makan . Dia melirik sekilas ke arah sofa ruang tengah, sedikit tersenyum saat melihat posisi tidur Eunhyuk yang sangat miris. Kaki kirinya kebawah , sementara kaki kanannya masih diatas sofa, tangan kananya jatuh ke kepala sofa sementara mulutnya terbuka lebar dan mendengkur . Efek pertama kali minum wine mungkin? .

Suara pintu terbuka dan derap kaki mendekati nya membuat Ryeowook tersadar . Dia buru buru memakan sup jamurnya walau rasanya sedikit aneh . Dia berpikir sejak kapan yesung bisa memasak? Apalagi sup jamur sedangkan Yesung sendiri alergi terhadap jamur .

.

" sedang apa kau? " .

.

Menyadari suara berat dan terasa sangat familiar di telinganya , Ryeowook menjawab gugup . " makan hyung" .

.

.

" sup jamur itu dari hongki, dia membawakannya untukmu" .

.

.

Ryeowook menyahut lagi . " iya hyung, terimakasih" .

.

.

"apa kau tidak bertanya kenapa hongki tau kau sakit? " Yesung mengambil segelas air kemudian duduk di meja makan di sebelah Ryeowook .

.

"oh ya? Kenapa? " .

.

" Heechul hyung memberitahunya " Yesung menjawab lagi . Suasananya menjadi sangat canggung dan Yesung tidak suka itu . " kau sudah merasa lebih baik? " .

" ya, sudah ." Ryeowook menjawab seperlunya . Buru buru menghabiskan sup nya .

.

" tidak usah buru buru, aku tidak akan memintanya " Yesung menjawab melalui bibirnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Ryeowook . Orang yang terus dia cari .

.

.

Yesung duduk disebelah Ryeowook seperti enggan beranjak . Sampai sup itu benar benar habis dan Ryeowook menelan obatnya . Barulah dia berani membuka suaranya . Ini kesempatan dimana waktu hanya menyisakan mereka berdua dan Yesung tau dia tidak bisa terus menerus memperburuk keadaan .

.

" Ryeowook – ahh, bisa kita bicara sebentar? " .

.

Ryeowook buru buru bangun namun yesung terlebih dulu mencegat lengannya . " duduklah, kumohon" .

.

.

Ryeowook masih berdiri dan sangat menyadari tatapan memohon yang Yesung tujukan padanya . " hanya sebentar, tidak akan lama" Yesung memberitahu , lalu Ryeowook terpaksa menurut .

.

" apa kau sebegitu takut padaku? " Yesung memulai dari nada suaranya yang paling cemas, takut ryeowook akan lari lagi . Ryeowook tetap diam .

" aku tau kau merasa bersalah tapi kejadian itu sudah berlalu. Tidak bisakah kau hanya melupakannya dan bersikap seperti biasa? " Yesung menambahkan , mengangkat wajah Ryeowook yang terus menunduk . " tatap mataku" .

Ryeowook menggeleng lagi . " tidak bisa"

.

.

" kenapa? " .

.

.

" aku hanya merasa takut. Ada banyak yang harus kuhindari" Ryeowook menjawab jujur.

" tidak ada yang harus kau hindari, kita hanya perlu melupakannya " . yesung menghela nafas frustasi , " kau tau? Baru kali ini aku merasa depresi dan itu karena kau" .

.

Ryeowook menggeser sedikit kursinya , memberi jarak antara dirinya dan yesung . " kau... apa sebegitu mudahnya kau melupakan itu? " .

.

.

" tentu saja. Itu hanya kecelakaan dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." .

.

.

Ryeowook menambahkan . " tapi waktu itu kau menghindariku dan bahkan memukulku!" .

.

" Oke, anggap saja itu reaksi terkejut dan aku butuh waktu penyesuaian. Kita tetap teman, tidak ada yang berubah . " .

.

.

Ryeowook menggeleng lagi , " tidak, semuanya terasa jelas bagiku bahkan setelah aku minum" .

.

.

" apa? " Yesung menatap Ryeowook tidak mengerti .

.

Ryeowook memberanikan diri menatap mata bulan sabit yang berusaha dia hindari belakangan ini . Dia harus jujur, setidaknya yesung harus tau kalau ada sesuatu yang salah didalam dirinya dan dia tidak dapat mengendalikan ini sendiri . Yesung buru buru mengambil segelas air , kenapa tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering .

.

" aku menciummu dan aku akui itu menyenangkan . Sekarang aku menginginkannya lagi dan lagi, apa itu wajar? " .

.

Ryeowook dan Yesung tidak menyadari, diruangan lain , disisi yang lain ada seseorang yang tidak benar benar tidur dan mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka .

* * *

**Discontinued/TBC (?) .**

**oiya aku apdet dua chapter nih. BTW , bagi aku sekarang raja gosip itu shindong, soalnya kangin udah lebih dewasa sekarang XD . Oiya, aku lagi suka sukanya sama eunwook moment loh *curhat .**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT HAPPEN .**

**Pairing : Yewook .**

**Chapter : 6/?** .

* * *

" aku menciummu dan aku akui itu menyenangkan . Sekarang aku menginginkannya lagi dan lagi, apa itu wajar? " .

.

Ryeowook dan Yesung tidak menyadari, diruangan lain , disisi yang lain ada seseorang yang tidak benar benar tidur dan mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka .

.

**[YEWOOK].**

.

Yesung hampir tersedak dan buru buru menyudahi minumnya . " apa maksudmu? " .

Ryeowook tersenyum miris, bahkan dirinya sangat kacau dan Yesung tidak menyadari sama sekali kenapa dia begini . " kau benar benar tidak tau? " .

.

" apa kejadian itu benar benar membuatmu sekacau ini? ".

Ryeowook menggeleng . " lebih kacau dari ini. Aku yang kacau " .

.

Yesung menepuk nepuk pahanya, merasa miris melihat tulang pipi Ryeowook yang begitu mencuat, dan astaga! Dia baru sadar , berapa banyak Ryeowook kehilangan berat badannya? . " tidurlah " .

.

" aku adalah makhluk yang harus kau jauhi, apa kau seberani itu? " Ryeowook berbicara tapi kepalanya menurut kemauan yesung untuk tidur di paha Yesung .

.

" aku akan membantumu . Kau tidak buruk" Yesung mengelus elus kepala Ryeowook dan entah kenapa dia menikmati itu .

.

" aku tau kau dan kau cukup tau aku, jadi aku hanya harus membantumu supaya merasa lebih baik, kurasa aku bisa" .

Ryeowook entah sejak kapan mulai sedikit bisa mengendalikan perasaannya , menjawab seadanya . " tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya " .

.

Yesung berhenti mengusap kepala Ryeowook, kemudian menghela nafas , bingung . " yang jelas, bukan dengan cara menghindariku .

Ryeowook berangsur angsur mulai tidur, menjawab disela kesadarannya . " ya, kau benar. Itu membuatku sangat kacau" .

.

.

.

.

.

**[YEWOOK] .**

Eunhyuk merasa tidurnya tidak nyaman karena banyak angin masuk melalui mulutnya, kemudian dia juga merasa tempatnya sangat sempit, seperti ada seseorang yang menjepit dirinya sampai ke pojok, sampai akhirnya dia membuka mata . " kau . . ".

.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur " .

.

Eunhyuk mengucek ucek matanya sebelum menyadari siapa orang di hadapannya . Butuh berapa saat sampai dia menyadari . " Donghae " .

.

Eunhyuk bangun sambil menaikkan selimutnya, karena terjatuh di lantai . " sudah pagi ya" .

" Sudah jam setengah tujuh, kita ada jadwal pagi " Donghae mengingatkan .

.

" ya, dan kau barusan bilang tidak bisa tidur, kupikir ini masih malam." . Eunhyuk mengoreksi sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya . "sepi sekali, kemana yang lain? " .

.

" sudah di dalam van" Donghae berkata santai dan Eunhyuk buru buru menghilang ke bilik kamar mandi .

.

.

.

**[YEWOOK] .**

Super Junior sudah berada di dalam Van untuk schedule pertama mereka, di awal november ini .

"APA!" .

.

.

" kenapa kau dekat sekali dengan Yesung sih? " Sungmin terpaksa menyelip duduk diantara Yesung dan Kyuhyun . " Minggir! Aku mau duduk " .

.

" dekat dekat denganmu membuatku sial" Kyuhyun siap siap bangun tapi Sungmin keburu mencegat tangannya . "Nanti malam aku masak lho~ kau mau paha ayam atau tidak?" .

.

Kyuhyun berpikir dua kali setelah Sungmin mengimingiminginya dengan paha ayam, tidak buruk juga. " Oke" .

" Dan sekarang bisakah kau pindah ke tempat duduk yang lain? Aku sangat kesempitan" . Yesung bersumpah dia hampir mati terjempit Tubuh sungmin yang sedikit gendut . "Kau gendut min! Aku dipojok, sempit nih! ".

.

" makanya pindah! " Ujar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan .

.

" Kyumin kembali, mengerikan" Shindong berujar dari belakang dan Leeteuk ada disampingnya .

.

" Kalian tidak berencana menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami kan? " Heechul yang duduk di barisan tengah van berteriak kearah Shindong . " Tidak!" sahut Shindong .

.

" Shindong tidak punya makanan" Leeteuk membantu . Yang lain sibuk dengan ponselnya, sesuatu mungkin bisa di publikasikan – lewat twitter – pagi ini? Entahlah .

Donghae dan Eunhyuk baru saja masuk , dan Eunhyuk sangat kacau. Bahkan Leeteuk berani bersumpah bahwa Eunhyuk tidak mengeringkan rambutnya . " kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu?".

Eunhyuk menjawa acuh " Tidak" . Melihat seluruh sisi van, dan ada Ryeowook dengan headphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Tempat duduk ryeowook kosong, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah Ryeowook , duduk dengannya .

.

.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini? " .

.

.

Ryeowook mengangguk walaupun dia tidak mendengar Eunhyuk bicara apa .

Donghae melihat Ryeowook dan Ryeowook melihat dia. Mereka bertemu pandang dan Ryeowook sangat merasa tidak nyaman . Dia melepas headphonenya dan balik bertanya pada Donghae "ada apa hyung? " .

Donghae tidak menjawab , " hyuk, duduk denganku saja di belakang" Donghae melihat leeteuk lagi kemudian memberi sinyal dengan mulutnya .

.

.

.

" ada apa? " tanya Eunhyuk .

.

.

.

" mereka punya makananan" . Dan tanpa diperintah dua kali, Eunhyuk langsung pindah ke belakang, tapi Ryeowook merasa tidak suka dengan tatapan yang ditujukan Donghae padanya .

.

.

"Ryeowook, aku duduk disini ya? " .

.

"oh – " Menyadari itu Yesung, ryeowook mengangguk canggung kemudian menyimpan headphonenya .

Yesung membenahi bantal duduknya, mengeluarkan kacamatanya kemudian membaca buku . Baru saja dia membuka halaman pertama tapi Eunhyuk sudah menganggunya . "Hyung, aku kan mau duduk disini" .

" oh? Kau biasanya dengan Donghae " .

Tidak menyadari Donghae ada dibelakangnya, dia buru buru menambahkan . "oke aku duduk dengan Donghae" kemudian Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan lebih dulu .

.

.

" kau tidak jadi duduk disini? " Yesung berteriak .

.

" setidaknya, kami harus memberikan kalian privasi, bukankah begitu hyuk?" Donghae berujar dengan nada dingin dan Eunhyuk mengangguk bingung .

.

.

.

**[YEWOOK] .**

.

.

Super Junior telah selesai melakukan comeback terakhir mereka dengan lagu Bonamana dan Sorry sorry remix version , semua orang bertepuk tangan . Respon netizen sangat bagus. Mereka sedikit mengulur waktu mereka lebih lama di backstage music bank . Leeteuk tidak berhenti membungkuk pada semua orang, dan Eunhyuk berani bersumpah, masih ada sisa air mata di sudut matanya . Shindong duduk santai bersama Heechul dan kali ini mereka tidak makan makanan berat, yah sedikit daging burger dengan saus dan mayonaise . Tapi Heechul tidak berhenti berceloteh dengan Shindong tentang bagaimana hebatnya leeteuk dalam menangis dalam mode perencanaannya sendiri . Siwon sudah menghilang pertama untuk syuting drama . Beberapa ada yang sudah pulang lebih dulu ke dorm, Ryeowook sendiri lebih memilih diam duduk dan bersandar di salah satu sisi sofa.

Ryeowook tidak tau apa maksud perkataan Yesung semalam, yang jelas semua jadi lebih baik, tapi masih buruk . Dia bisa dapat mengatasi ketakutan terburuknya akan kenyataan bahwa dirinya menyukai Yesung dan yesung tau itu . Yesung bisa menjadi kakak laki laki terbaiknya, tapi saat memikirkan itu berulang ulang, dia menjadi sangat takut kehilangan Yesung . Perasaan ini sangat menyakitkan. Yesung sangat menjaga perasaan Ryeowook itu sudah sangat baik . Bahkan sekarang Yesung selalu membawakannya air minum, seperti sekarang .

.

" jangan kebanyakan melamun Ryeowook – ahh " yesung memberitahu sambil duduk di sofa panjang, disebelah Ryeowook . Menyodorokan segelas air ,

.

" Oh ya hehe " Ryeowook meminum sedikit dari segelas yang disodorkan Yesung untuknya, "ini apa?".

.

" coklat " Yesung berkata sambil menyerahkan dan Ryeowook tidak bertanya apa apa lagi saat dia menyesap coklatnya dalam dalam sampai habis.

.

" Hyung, kenapa kau baik padaku?" Ryeowook bertanya bingung .

.

" karena aku hyungmu" .

.

Ryeowook diam memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang membaca majalahnya. Di dalam hatinya dia senang sesuka apapun Ryeowook pada yesung tapi Yesung tidak menjadikan nya serius. Yesung tetap seperti Yesung . Ryeowook benar benar bersumpah akan menghapus perasaan seperti ini secara perlahan . Dia harus mulai belajar melupakan Yesung .

.

Namun tiba tiba Ryeowook terkejut saat Donghae datang dan menyeretnya masuk ke ruang ganti dan Ryeowook makin kesal ketika Donghae mendudukinya di meja rias dengan kasar, dengan tatapan benci dan Ryeowook berani bersumpah pertama kalinya Donghae seperti ini padanya.

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

.

Ryeowook tidak tau bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke dorm dan tiba di kamar Leeteuk . Yang jelas dia sedang marah dan kesal dan sekarang dia butuh Leeteuk.

" Oh, ryeowook – ahh ? kau disini? " Leeteuk bertanya .

" Ya , aku disini tentu saja " .

Ryeowook diam memperhatikan leeteuk yang masih sibuk dengan underwearnya, sangat berantakan dan sangat menjijikan karena underwear kotor berwarna putih itu berceceran dimana mana .

" tumben rajin?" Ryeowook memuji leeteuk yang biasanya jorok .

" Aku hanya sedikit olahraga dan banyak berjongkok . Pencernaanku sedang tidak stabil" Leeteuk memungut underwear terakhirnya dan memasukkan ke dalam lemari putihnya, entah itu pakaian bersih atau kotor semuanya menjadi satu .

" oh. Benar kah?"

" ya, aku selalu buang air besar saat pagi dan malam dan setiap aku buang air rasanya sangat sakit" Leeteuk mengadu sambil duduk disamping Ryeowook .

" kau buang air besar setiap pagi? ".

" kemarin sudah dua hari dan empat kali aku buang air besar pagi pagi dan sekarang lagi. ". Leeteuk menepuk kasurnya dan Ryeowook bersender disebelahnya .

" kau ada masalah apa? Kenapa kau masih disini? " .

Ryeowook terlihat bingung dan masih memainkan jari jarinya . Mumpung Donghae tidak ada di dorm karena ada jadwal Syuting malam. Dia bisa curhat .

" Donghae jahat padaku" adunya .

" Jahat? " Leeteuk mengernyit bingung .

" iya, dua hari belakangan dia selalu bersikap aneh dan dia selalu kasar padaku. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan benci seolah dia harimau yang siap memakan mangsanya " Ryeowook bercerita dengan nada lucu yang dilebih lebihkan.

Leeteuk menepuk bahu Ryeowook "jangan berlebihan" .

" ya memang begitu kenyataannya" Ryeowook tidak menyangkal ." sejak kapan ya dia aneh padamu?" Leeteuk bertanya lagi .

"tidak tau, semenjak Kyuhyun membakar dapur dan setelah kita semua tidur satu lantai dan dia jadi aneh"

Leeteuk manggut manggut . "apa kau membuat kesalahan padanya? " .

"Tidak" jawab Ryeowook . "justru itu, apa dia sedang marah dan menghindariku karena sesuatu? kurasa iya" jawabnya dengan monolog dirinya sendiri .

Leeteuk teringat sesuatu . Dan dia baru sadar kalau ternyata ada seorang lagi yang aneh selain Donghae . "apa kau dan Yesung sudah baikan? ".

.

"hah? " Ryeowook mengernyit tidak mengerti .

.

.

"iya, kupikir kau tau? Malam itu Yesung tidur di ruang tengah dan pagi pagi dia pindah ke kamarku saat aku ke toilet. Ya, buang air besar, kan sudah kubilang perutku sedang tidak enak" .

Ryeowook membelalak kaget "aku tidak tanya" . Kemudian menambahkan "apa kau benar benar tidak tidur? Jam berapa biasanya kau buang air? ".

.

"apa kau kesini hanya untuk membahas buang air? Tidak . aku selalu bangun pukul tiga dan setelah itu keluar , kenapa memangnya? ".

Ryeowook baru menyadari bahwa hari itu, pagi itu, seseorang yang dia ajak bicara tentang bagaimana buruknya dia adalah Yesung . Dan Yesung tahu lebih dulu tentang itu dibandingkan dirinya sendiri .

.

.

.

[YEWOOK ] .

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah kafe kecil di pusat kota dengan label cafe bertuliskan Handel & Gretel . Dia menurunkan beberapa bingkisan untuk orangtuanya , kemudian memakai topi sebagai penyamaran . Walaupun topi itu terlihat lebih kecil untuk ukuran kepalanya yang besar .

.

Ibu yesung berbicara kepada ibu ibu semua anggota tentang bagaimana kerja keras anaknya membangun sebuah cafe untuk orangtuanya , kemudian yang lain memandang ibu Yesung iri . Yesung sangat berbakti kepada orangtuanya, bahkan untuk hal sekecil apapun yang orangtuanya lakukan, jika Yesung bisa membantunya dia pasti akan datang . Dan ketika orangtuanya tidak berulang tahun ataupun hanya sekedar hari biasa, Yesung selalu datang dengan membawa bingkisan hadiah contohnya seperti sekarang .

"Hallo semuanya. . ." Yesung masuk dan memberi salam pada sekumpulan ibu ibu super junior yang duduk di meja cafe. Cafe mereka belum diresmikan jadi masih belum ada pelanggan dan masih sepi .

"oh yesung – ssi ? apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu " Ibu Sungmin berdiri pertama dan memeluk Yesung, disusul ibu ibu lainnya.

" Ini untuk eomma" Yesung menyerahkan pada ibunya sementara bibirnya tak henti mengulas senyum .

" kapan cafemu akan diresmikan? Kudengar dari ibumu, kau sendiri yang akan menentukan tanggal peresmiannya? " .

" kurasa dua atau tiga hari lagi, sebelum kami melaksanakan tur ketiga kami dan kami juga off" Yesung menjawab seperlunya . Mulai masuk ke dalam pantry setelah berpamitan kepada para ibu, sedikit membuat makanan mungkin? Entahlah .

.

.

**[YEWOOK]** .

Eunhyuk baru saja akan menggangu Sungmin yang sedang bereksperimen di dapur namun ekor matanya menangkap Donghae sedang duduk di meja makan, memandang Ryeowook yang sedang menyesap cangkir coklatnya. Ryeowook sibuk menonton TV di ruang tengah, jadi dia tidak sadar.

" Hei" Eunhyuk duduk disebelah Donghae "apa kau sebegitu menginginkan coklat itu?".

Donghae buru buru tersadar, "apa?"

"kau mendengarku tidak?" .

.

Donghae mengernyit bingung "kenapa memang?" .

.

"kau dari tadi melihat Ryeowook terus" Eunhyuk menghela nafas, "tidak mungkin kan kau memiliki ketertarikan padanya?"

.

Eunhyuk bermaksud menggoda .

Donghae buru buru menendang pantat Eunhyuk "aku bukan kau" .

.

"aku sedikit tertarik pada ryeowook, karena dia memasak" Eunhyuk merubah topik pembicaraan ."Sepertinya coklat panas ide bagus juga" .

.

"kenapa tiba tiba coklat? " Donghae tambah bingung .

"daritadi kau melihat ryeowook terus, kupikir itu karena coklat nya sangat lezat kan?" Eunhyuk menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sungmin saat tiba tiba laki laki itu tidak sengaja menyenggol kakinya "APA!" sunggut Eunhyuk .

.

"minggir! Itu tempat duduk ku dengan Ryeowook" Sungmin menjelaskan sambil meletakkan beberapa piring nasi goreng.

Ryeowook datang ke dapur untuk menaruh gelasnya di bak cuci . Donghae tiba tiba salah tingkah dan segera bangun . Menghindari Ryeowook. Eunhyuk juga ikutan bangun saat Sungmin menginjak kelingkingnya "AW!"

.

"Nasi goreng ini punyaku dan Ryeowook, jadi kalian minggir!" Sungmin menggeser dan sedikit menepuk nepuk bangkunya, menghilangkan kotoran bekas Eunhyuk duduk tadi ."sini wook!" .

.

Eunhyuk hampir saja ingin meludah kearah Sungmin kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa akibat insiden kemarin – Kyuhyun membakar dapur - Sungmin jadi sensitif soal dapur dan makan . Tapi Eunhyuk tau ada yang lebih penting dari ini . Dia segera menyusul Donghae ke lantai atas, entah kenapa ketertarikannya terhadap makanan menjadi berkurang .

.

.

.

**[YEWOOK] .**

.

Ryeowook keluar malam malam bersama Sungmin untuk menjemput Yesung , besok KRY akan mengadakan rekaman jadi Yesung harus berada di dorm malam ini. Ryeowook tidak bisa membawa mobil jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengajak Sungmin setelah menawarkan beberapa penawaran menarik – mencekik eunhyuk misalnya – .

.

Sungmin memarkirkan mobilnya di sudut jalan, berseberangan dengan cafe handel & Gretel milik Yesung . Dia memutuskan hanya menunggu di mobil . Diluar sangat dingin dan mulai turun salju. Ryeowook turun sambil mengeratkan jaketnya . Jalanan cukup sepi karena sekarang sudah memasuki jam sepuluh malam .

.

Ryeowook sedikit berlari karena hawa dingin mulai menusuk pori pori kulitnya . Dia sudah cukup yakin jalanan sepi .Jadi dia memutuskan untuk segera sampai di H&G . Ada sesuatu yang mendesak untuk dikatakan pada Yesung. Yesung tau lebih dulu dia menyukainya dibanding dirinya sendiri? bukankah ini tidakadil? seperti Yesung sedang memberikan harapan palsu untuk Ryeowook .

.

Tapi semuanya berubah ketika di persimpangan jalan, sebuah truk pengangkut tabung gas melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan Sungmin mendengar sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan .

.

BRAK !

.

.

" RYEOWOOK – AHH ! " .

* * *

**A/N : Cerita macam apa ini -_-**

**Terimakasih yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya. walaupun reviewnya sedikit, setikdanya ada yang menghargai saya daripada tidak sama sekali . Seditin catatan, sebelumnya aku udah pernah post ini di FB dan sudah memperingatkan beberapa readers karena ceritaku ini remake dari cerita TFAN atau POK (kyuwook) dengan plot aku sendiri tentunya. Jadi mohon dibaca diawal chapter sebelum review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHAT HAPPEN .**

Pairing : Yewook .

Chapter : 7/? .

* * *

Sungmin tidak berhenti berdoa sambil menggengam kedua tangan Ryeowook . Dia sedang di dalam ambulan sekarang. Baju nya sudah berlumuran darah , dan itu darah Ryeowook . Jika fakta mengatakan bahwa sungmin sulit menangis, maka sekarang Sungmin menangis amat sangat banyak. Perawat terus membantu Ryeowook untuk bernafas dengan pompa oksigen yang ditekan dengan tangan . Ryeowook harus cepat sampai rumah sakit jika dia mau nyawanya tertolong .

.

Sungmin membayangkan dampak terburuk nya tanpa Ryeowook saat dia sampai di ruang UGD dan dari sini – lewat kaca – dia bisa melihat beberapa dokter masuk dan melakukan tugas terbaik mereka. Sungmin menahan nafas nya . Dia berpikir bahwa Super Junior akan sulit tanpa Ryeowook. Mereka kehilangan teralu banyak member dan sungmin menggeleng lagi. Tidak, dia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu . Sama seperti Kyuhyun sebelumnya, Ryeowook pasti bisa bertahan .

.

.

Sungmin memegangi ponselnya gemetar , menekan tombol pemanggil cepat dan menampakan nama leeteuk hyung di sambungan teleponnya . Sungmin sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi saat suara halus leeteuk menjawab panggilannya . Dia langsung menangis, menceritakan semuanya sementara Leeteuk terdiam shock.

.

.

.

.

**[YEWOOK] .**

.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang duduk di meja makan menunggui Sungmin pulang dan memasak makanan untuk mereka. Entah kenapa Donghae lebih banyak bersama Eunhyuk – di lantai 11 – sekarang ketimbang di dormnya sendiri . Eunhyuk sih senang senang saja, toh dia jadi ada teman yang bisa diajak ngobrol disini sekarang. Tidak termasuk Kyuhyun karena Eunhyuk sangat membenci kyuhyun bahwa dia selalu rakus akan makanan .

.

" paha ayam " Kyuhyun memamerkan sambil berjalan dengan nasi dan paha ayam panggang, dimulutnya sudah penuh nasi dan membuat Eunhyuk sedikit jijik.

.

" aku bisa beli seekor ayam panggang, jadi aku tidak iri" Eunhyuk menyahuti .

"kalian menungu Sungmin , aku sih percaya kalau kau pelit jadi kau tidak mungkin membeli ayam. Lebih baik Sungmin yang masak kan?" Kyuhyun mengoreksi sambil mengambil kursi dan duduk dihadapan Donghae dan Eunhyuk .

.

"Sungmin lama sekali".

.

" ya, yang kudengar dia pergi bersama Ryeowook menjemput Yesung " Kyuhyun menjawab pernyataan Donghae .

.

" tapi ini sudah lewat jam makan malam dan dia tidak kembali. Aku lapar" Eunhyuk merengek.

.

" sesuatu pasti terjadi pada mereka. Mungkin kecelakaan? Atau yang lain? Yang pasti mereka tidak akan kembali dan tidak membuatkanmu makanan" Kyuhyun menjawab enteng Eunhyuk dengan nada becanda dan kali ini Donghae melotot .

.

" hei! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kau menyumpahi namanya" . Donghae mencubit maknae dan mengambil paha ayam yang ada di piringnya . "KEMBALIKAN!" Kyuhyun tidak terima .

.

" Kalau bicara tuh dijaga" Eunhyuk menambahkan sambil mengambil piring nasi Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae takut takut . "iya maaf" .

Suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka membuat Eunhyuk lupa dengan paha ayam. Heechul sudah sibuk buru buru melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke kamar kemudian keluar lagi .

.

.

.

.

"Dengar . . aku mohon kalian jangan panik" Heechul berbicara sambil mengambil jaketnya dan berdiri di depan Donghae .

Heechul menarik nafas pelan , ini semua begitu mendadak . "Ryeowook mengalami kecelakaan dan kritis dirumah sakit. Aku dan Leeteuk harus membereskan semuanya di kantor polisi" .

Donghae mengaga shock , Eunhyuk melotot ke arah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan berkaca kaca dan Kyuhyun menunduk . "jangan bermain main dengan sumpah" lirih Eunhyuk .

.

.

" Hei, ini bukan saatnya menyalahkan. Kalian kerumah sakit. Tenangi Sungmin karena dia ada disana pada waktu Ryeowook kecelakaan. Dia adalah saksi. Bujuk dia perlahan untuk datang ke kantor polisi. Kita sangat memerlukan Sungmin sekarang, mengerti? ".

.

.

Tanpa di perintah dua kali , Semuanya segera bergegas mengambil jaket . Donghae mengambil kunci mobil dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membawanya sementara satu tangannya digunakan untuk merangkul Eunhyuk, menenangkan .

Heechul berpesan lagi "jangan beritahu yang lain dulu, kita tidak boleh panik" .

.

.

.

.

.

**[YEWOOK] .**

.

Sungmin masih terus berdoa di dalam diamnya . Ini sudah 3 jam Ryeowook di dalam dan belum ada tanda tanda kalau operasinya sukses. Sama seperti Kyuhyun beberapa tahun lalu. Kejadian ini sangat sama, bahkan Sungmin merasakan perasaan takut kehilangan yang sama . Tidak .. tidak boleh ada yang pergi. Mereka sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak .

.

Eunhyuk melihat Sungmin dari ujung koridor mereka berjalan, dia mengahmpiri Sungmin, memeluknya, dan membiarkan Sungmin menangis di bahunya. Sungmin pasti sangat takut dan shock.

"tenang . . ryeowook kuat. Dia sama seperti Kyuhyun. Kita hanya perlu menunggu operasinya selesai kan? " Eunhyuk berbicara menengkan, tapi tidak sadar bahwa air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya . Walaupun dia bicara begitu, tetap saja kekhawatiran terbesar akan Ryeowook tidak mampu ia sudutkan di pemikirannya .

Sungmin diam dan terus menangis . Donghae ada di depan pintu ruang operasi sambil sedikit melongok ke dalam lewat kaca transparan disitu . Dia juga menangis . Dia yang paling khawatir . Dia terus berdoa sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit . Ryeowook harus kuat .

Kyuhyun ada di samping Sungmin. Dia tidak menangis, berusaha untuk tidak cengeng tapi dia sendiri juga takut Ryeowook tidak bisa . Kyuhyun pernah merasakan di posisi ryeowook . Posisi yang sangat sulit bertahan antara hidup dan mati dan dia tidak mau membayangkan itu lagi . Kyuhyun menyesal dalam hati bermain main dengan sumpah. Ya walaupun ini sama sekali bukan karena itu .

.

.

.

**[YEWOOK] .**

.

Yesung turun dari ranjangnya dan melongok dari jendela kamarnya ke arah jalanan . Dia sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Sungmin dan ryeowook agar tidak menjemput Yesung di H&G . Dia menyesal kenapa dia tidak membawa mobil . Manajer melarang Yesung membawa mobilnya , menghindari resiko yang tidak diinginkan katanya . Yesung merutuki kebodohan Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sama sama mematikan handphonenya . Ini sudah jam 12 malam, seharusnya mereka sudah sampai didorm dan tidak ada jadwal. Kenapa mereka belum datang juga? .

Yesung tidak berusaha menunggu lagi ketika matanya memaksa untuk tidur dan hawa kantuk sebagian besar menjadi faktor kenapa dia ada di kasur sekarang dan menyelimuti dirinya dalam dalam. Kemudian tidur .

.

.

**[YEWOOK] .**

.

.

.

Heechul dan Leeteuk sangat bersyukur dengan keadaan Sungmin sekarang . Maksudnya, dia masih kuat walaupun dia sedikit shock dan memaksakan diri untuk datang ke kantor polisi sebagai saksi .

Pemuda yang lebih tua disebelah Sungmin menunduk . Sementara di depan dua orang polisi mengintrogasi , yang satu bertanya dan yang satu mengetik percakapan diantara mereka .

Pemuda yang lebih tua disebelah Sungmin mengaku, dia menyetir dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, tapi dia masih bisa fokus pada jalanan . Dia mengaku dia mengemudikan truknya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia melihat Ryeowook akan menyebrang jadi dia membunyikan klaksonnya terlebih dahulu tapi Ryeowook tidak dengar dan terus berlari . Dia juga menambahkan bahwa rem truknya tidak terlalu berfungsi saat itu , karena masalah teknis . Dia minta maaf pada Sungmin dan orang orang yang ada disitu namun tetap saja, dimata hukum, dia bersalah .

Sungmin membenarkan . Dia bilang bahwa Ryeowook memang sedang banyak pikiran jadi dia sering melamum untuk banyak hal yang dilakukan. Tapi sungmin tetap menyalahkan pemuda disebelahnya karena membuat Ryeowook seperti sekarang . Disitu ada manajer, leeteuk dan heechul yang bersedia .menenangkan Sungmin kalau kalau dia meledak .

.

" aku bisa mengingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana tubuh kecil ryeowook terpental sangat jauh dan kepalanya berlumur darah saat dia menabraknya" Sungmin meledak dalam tangisnya sementara Heechul disampingnya menengangkan .

.

"sst tenang " Heechul mengusap usap bahu Sungmin .

.

" Aku benar kan? Jawab! Aku benar! Kau pelakunya . kau membuat Ryeowook sekarat sekarang! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Ryeowook, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! " Sungmin menggeram dan meremas baju pemuda disebelahnya . Leeteuk ikut turun dan memisahkan Sungmin sementara pemuda disebelahnya diam .

.

Ini buruk, sangat buruk .

.

.

.

.

**[YEWOOK] .**

.

.

Netizen korea adalh netizen yang sangat jeli, bahkan untuk berita terbaru pun mereka sangat up to date . Untuk beberapa hal mencolok misalnya . Seperti sekarang , Yesung sedang membuka situs fancafenya dan menemukan beberapa foto dirinya . Yesung tersenyum . Kemudian sedikit menyesap kopi paginya . Dia mengarahkan jarinya untuk menggeser layar ponselnya turun kebawah , menampilkan postingan fans selanjutnya .

Yesung memicingkan matanya saat menemukan sebuah gambar ambulan, dengan para medis membawa masuk seseorang yang berlumuran darah , Yesung tidak mengenalinya . Matanya spontan membulat kaget saat dia melihat Sungmin ada disana . Dan digambar selanjutnya ...

.

.

Yesung mengetahui hal yang tidak dia inginkan .

.

.

.

.

**[YEWOOK] .**

.

Yesung buru buru memarkirkan mobilnya. Diluar rumah sakit sudah banyak sekali wartawan dan itu membuat Yesung tidak bisa masuk dari loby utama rumah sakit . Yesung mencari jalan alternatif . Sampai akhirnya dia keluar mobil dan masuk lewat pintu belakang rumah sakit . Segera menuju lantai 5 seperti sebuah pesan yang dituliskan Heechul padanya . Berbelok dua koridor dan sedikit berlari lurus, dia sudah menemukan Shindong,Sungmin,Heechul,Leeteuk,Donghae,Kyuhyun,S iwon yang duduk berdampingan dalam satu deret bangku panjang. dan ada Eunhyuk dengan manajer di ujung pintu ICU . Mereka semua menunggu Yesung .

Yesung menghela nafasnya karena berlari . "bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook? ".

.

.

Donghae yang pertama kali menggeram, namun Eunhyuk lebih dulu menahannya . "dia baik, dokter tidak bisa menjamin apapun untuk saat ini, yang jelas dia baik" Kyuhyun menambahkan .

.

" bagaimana bisa terjadi!? " Yesung meledak . "Bagaimana bisa? " Yesung berteriak kepada Sungmin.

.

" maafkan aku " Sungmin meminta maaf , tangan Kyuhyun terjulur untuk mengusap bahu Sungmin dari samping .

.

" dia ditabrak oleh sebuah truk pengangkut tabung gas. Sejauh ini dia dalam kondisi baik, dia sudah lewat masa kritis tapi dokter tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari? " Heechul menambahkan . Menjelaskan seburuk apa Ryeowook yang dalam kondisi baik seperti Kyuhyun bilang .

Yesung merosot di dinding rumah sakit , menjambak kepalanya frustasi . Ini semua salahnya. Dia harusnya tidak meminta Ryeowook untuk menjemputnya . Harusnya dia tidak seperti ini .

.

Dan seharusnya . . . . Ryeowook tau dia tau . Dan seharusnya, member tidak menyembunyikan berita ini pertama kali darinya .

.

* * *

**THE END *Di amuk masa* TBC aja deh** .


	8. Chapter 8

**WHAT HAPPEN .**

Pairing : Yewook .

Chapter : 8/? .

* * *

Yesung duduk sambil memperhatikan seseorang yang hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Di dalam tidurnya, dia yakin orang itu sedang melakukan banyak pergulatan batin dan fisik yang dia tidak tau. Matanya terpejam dan tidurnya sangat nyenyak, tapi di situlah justru saat dia mengalami mimpi terburuknya. Yesung merapikan rambut Ryeowook dengan hati hati. Seluruh ruangan disini bernuansa putih. Kecuali noda darah yang ada di perban kepala Ryeowook . Yesung menatapnya ngeri .Tubuh kecil yang terhempas beberapa meter dan berlumur darah setelah ditabrak sebuah truck besar masih bisa bertahan hidup? benar benar sebuah keajaiban.

.

Air matanya sudah kering . Dia sudah puas menangisi Ryeowook dan menyalahkan member lain yang tidak memberitahukan keadaannya kemarin. Yesung menangkupan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya lagi. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada Ryeowook? . Harusnya dia tidak meminta Ryeowook menjemputnya sore itu.

.

.

" Hyung " .

.

.

.

Seorang laki laki penyuka kelinci itu masuk dengan membawa dua bungkusan makanan. Yang satu untuk dirinya dan satu lagi untuk Yesung. Sungmin menaruh makanannya di nakas , mencium kening Ryeowook sekilas dan kemudian menepuk bahu Yesung , menyuruhnya makan .

.

Sungmin menatap pantulan dirinya pada Ryeowook. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, maka itu dirinya. Kenapa Sungmin membiarkan Ryeowook menyebrang sendirian waktu itu? Kenapa sungmin tidak menemaninya dan lebih memilih mendengarkan musik di dalam mobil? Sungmin menangis lagi entah sudah keberapa kali .

.

" min, jangan menangis " Yesung mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin . " ryeowook tidak apa apa, sebentar lagi dia akan bangun" yesung menenangkan dengan kata katanya sendiri meskipun dia tidak bisa menjamin itu.

.

" seandainya waktu itu aku tidak membiarkan dia sendirian" Sungmin mulai larut dalam lirih kesedihannya . Dia tidak bisa disini, harusnya dia membantu Ryeowook. Ryeowook sangat kesakitan.

.

Yesung membiarkan Sungmin memeluk tubuh Ryeowook, hanya sebentar karena sedetik kemudian Donghae masuk . Mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin pada Donghae .

" bisa tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Yesung hyung? " Donghae memulai , maksud mengusir sungmin dengan nada halus sangat kentara di nada suaranya .

Sungmin menurut, dia mencium kening Ryeowook sekilas dan membiarkan Donghae bersama Yesung di dalam . Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan .

.

Donghae menatap Yesung dengan pandangan yang paling keji, sangat tidak suka dan Yesung melihat itu sebagai sesuatu yang ganjil . yesung melirik Ryeowook lagi, dan dia tau, Ryeowook adalah adik kesayangan Donghae. Yesung juga merasa mati, separuh jiwanya hilang bersama Ryeowook . Yesung melihat Ryeowook lagi dan dia semakin bingung. Perasaan dia semakin menjadi jadi. Takut kehilangan, takut tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan Ryeowook harus tau. Yesung menggeleng lagi. Dia masih punya kesempatan kan? .

.

.

Donghae hanya diam selama lima menit, membiarkan Yesung merenungi kesalahannya sendiri.

.

Donghae ingin menyalahakan Yesung yang secara tidak langsung membuat Ryeowook sperti ini tapi dia tau, ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya . Donghae bisa mengingat jelas kejadian itu .

Hari itu .

.

.

.

.

*flashback*

_Donghae baru saja akan menarik lagi selimutnya setelah Leeteuk menghilang pertama ke kamar mandi kalau saja Yesung tidak masuk dan langsung tidur di kasur leeteuk. Donghae ingin bertanya pada Yesung, tapi Yesung keburu menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Donghae menggeram lagi, apa mungkin yesung tidur disini untuk meraba philtrumnya? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi ._

_._

_._

_Seseorang membuka pintu dan Donghae membalik badannya, memunggungi orang itu. Ryeowook. Ryeowook memang selalu bangun pagi dan biasanya dia akan tidur satu kasur dengan Leeteuk jikalau ada masalah. Dan Donghae berpikir ._

_Ryeowook salah mengira Yesung itu ._

_._

_Donghae terjaga dari tidurnya . Dia mendengarkan baik baik setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook . Pertengkaran Yesung dan Ryeowook, dia yakin pasti sesuatu telah terjadi . _

_Donghae mendengarkan semuanya . Semuanya , dan dia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Berhari hari setelah Donghae tau bahwa Ryeowook menyukai Yesung, dia tidak tenang. Dia tau ini salah. Dia tau ryeowook tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan seperti itu . _

_Ini buruk untuk semua nya, super junior, keluarga mereka bahkan bisa menghancurkan masa depan mereka sendiri kalau terus dibiarkan. Donghae tau yesung menyukai Ryeowook. Oh , Ayolah! Dia juga laki laki , sama seperti Yesung. _

.

_Dia sangat tau gerak gerik Yesung, dari cara Yesung memperhatikan Ryeowook yang tidak biasa. Dia tau, hanya saja Yesung terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikannya dari semua orang, tidak termasuk Donghae ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Donghae baru saja akan tidur di kamar Leeteuk – kamar mereka juga – kalau saja Leeteuk tidak bangun dan menyuruhnya mengambilkan segelas air dan pil anti mencret . Yah, pencernaan Leeteuk sedang tidak bagus akhir akhri ini ._

_Donghae keluar, mendapati Eunhyuk di sofa, dan dia tau pasti Heechul sudah menendangnya keluar dari kamarnya . Heechul mana mau berbagi kamar dengan Eunhyuk yang tukang iler? . Donghae baru saja akan melangkah ke dapur kalau saja dia tidak melihat itu ._

_._

_._

_Yesung mencuri ciuman bibir Ryeowook, saat Ryeowook sedang tertidur ._

.

.

.

*flashback off*

.

.

Yesung menangis lagi . Dia menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan menciumnya berkali kali . Menggumamkan maaf yang tidak terucapkan . Dia tahu Tuhan menghukumnya dengan cara seperti ini . Dia tahu kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua saling membutuhkan lebih dari seorang hyung dan dongsaeng . Tapi dia tau, ini salah dan Yesung cukup dewasa untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dari Ryeowook . Tapi ini salah, Ryeowook semakin tersiksa dan berakhir dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini .

.

.

Donghae mendekati Yesung, dia berusaha untuk meredam emosinya . Dia tau , Yesung juga sudah berjuang untuk melupakan dan menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap Ryeowook. Andai saja ciuman malam saat Ryeowook mabuk itu tidak terjadi, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini .

.

.

.

" kau seharusnya tidak menyembunyikan semuanya hyung " .

Yesung tesentak dalam diamnya, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi tapi hatinya gelisah . Apa maksud donghae? .

.

" jika kau menyukainya, kau seharusnya mengatakan pada Ryeowook. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya. Kau tau? Ryeowook menderita dan merasa seperti ia sedang dipermainkan olehmu" Donghae menggengam bahu Yesung. Dari suaranya, Yesung tau, donghae sedang menahan emosinya . Bahkan Donghae sendiri menahan hasrat untuk tidak memukul Yesung saat ini juga .

.

" tidak ada yang kau ketahui tentang kami. Kenapa kau begitu cerewet? " Yesung berkata sinis. Memancing emosi donghae .

.

.

Dalam satu gerakan, dia menarik kerah Yesung, memutar tubuh yesung dan mengangkan kerah baju itu tinggi tinggi . "aku tau Ryeowook lebih dari kau. Dia dongsaengku! Kau menyakitinya! Bedebah kau!" .

.

.

Yesung tersenyum sinis . "benarkah? Apa kau juga menyukai Ryeowook seperti aku? Manusia ganjil!?" .

.

Donghae merapatkan bibirnya rapat rapat. Perkataan Yesung membuat darahnya mendidih . dalam satu gerakan, dia sudah meninju Yesung, membuat pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu tersungkur. Dengan torehan darah di sudut bibirnya, Yesung tersenyum. Dia tau Donghae cukup kuat dan dia tidak akan melawan Donghae . Dia pantas mendapatkan ini .

.

.

" kau! Kau mempermainkan Ryeowook hyung! Kau tau Ryeowook berbaring disini karena kau. Jika ada orang yang harus disalahkan dan dimasukkan ke penjara, itu kau! Bukan Sungmin ataupun seorang yang menabrak Ryeowook. " Donghae berteriak memaki yesung, kemudian mengeratkan bibirnya. Tidak menyangka kata kata seperti itu akan keluar dari bibirnya . Dia menatap Yesung dalam tatapan benci yang sangat dalam. Kemudian mengambil langkah pergi meninggalkan Yesung, dia tidak sanggup melihat Yesung dalam dalam.

.

.

" h- hyung. . . " .

Donghae tercekat dan menghentikan langkahnya, sama seperti Yesung yang masih diam dibawah sepeninggalan Donghae yang memukulnya .

.

.

" Yesung hyung... tidak salah. Aku yang salah ..." .

.

.

.

.

Suara itu.

.

.

Donghae mengenal baik suara itu, suara lemah milik seorang yang sedang terbujur di ranjang dengan semua alat bantu pernafasan. Itu suara Ryeowook .

.

Ryeowook berjuang untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan pada Donghae tapi nafasnya seperti tercekat. Paru parunya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Menggerakan tanganpun ia sulit. Ia memohon kepada Tuhan untuk diberikan kesempatan , sekali saja. Ia tidak ingin Yesung menderita karena perasaannya terhadap Yesung .

.

.

.

" t- tolong ... jangan sakiti Yesung hyung " .

.

.

.

Donghae berbalik, menyeka air matanya kasar kemudian berlari cepat menuju ranjang Ryeowook .

.

.

" Ryeowook! Hari itu, aku ada disitu! Aku mendengarkan kalian semuanya. Ini salah wook, kau tidak seharusnya mencintai dia yang mempermainkanmu! " . Donnghae berkata cepat sebelum Ryeowook kehilangan kesadarannya lagi .

.

" kau tidak boleh bersama Yesung wook, tidak boleh. " donghae berkata lagi dengan sedikit tidak sabaran . Yesung bangun, dia geram melihat Donghae berteriak dihadana Ryeowook, mengatakan seolah olah Ryeowook sedang dalam keadaan baik.

.

" Kau! " dalam sekali gerakan, Yesung bangun dan langsung memukul Donghae tepat di bibirnya . Donghae tidak terima, kemudian membalas lagi dengan meninju perut Yesung, kali ini dia tidak main main .

Ryeowook... dia berjuang dalam diamnya menyaksikan kedua hyungnya seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak ingat jelas apa yang barusan Donghae katakan padanya. Kepalanya berdenyut lagi, dan ini dua kali lipat lebih sakit dari biasanya. Nafasnya semakin pendek, dan ia semakin sulit hanya sekedar untuk mengambil nafas. Tidak boleh, Donghae tidak boleh memukul Yesungnya .

.

.

.

" ASTAGA ! apa yang kalian lakukan! " . Seorang suster masuk bersama dua orang dokter, mereka berlari segera menuju kamar Ryeowook setelah meninggalkan pasien mereka. Dan itu terjadi karena Ryeowook terus menekan tombol darurat .

.

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

.

.

.

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk kembali ke kantor polisi lagi sekarang setelah manager menelpon mereka dan mereka baru saja selesai dari Strong Hearth . Dia tau masalah Ryeowook tidak mungkin lepas begitu saja . Dan Eunhyuk semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat mendapat pesan bahwa Sungmin sudah ada disana, dan mengamuk sangat hebat.

.

.

" apa! Hyung! Kau tidak seharusnya melepaskan dia! Bahkan sampai saat ini Ryeowook belum sadar hyung! Tidak... aku tidak akan melepaskan dia! " Sungmin menggeram emosi. Wajahnya merah padam dan manager menahan langkah Sungmin. Dia tau dia akan kalah jika dia memutuskan memukul Sungmin si material art dengan tangannya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memanggil Leeteuk. Dia beruntung saat mendapati Leeteuk segera memegang Sungmin dan menahannya lagi. "Sungmin, tenang okay?" .

.

Sungmin tidak bisa habis pikir. Manager akan mencabut semua tuntutannya dan membebaskan orang yang sudah menabrak ryeowook. Bahkan sekarang, manager tengah membicarakan beberapa hal kepada salah satu polisi disana. Sungmin tidak mau. Dia tidak mau orang yang membuat Ryeowook seperti sekarang itu bebas. Dia harus menderita.

.

" Sungmin, tenanglah. Manager melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita semua" Eunhyuk memberi tau.

" tidak. Dia menabrak Ryeowook. Dia harus menderita juga!" Sungmin menangis mengatakan itu. Dia tau ini salahnya juga. " Ryeowook ... hiks" .

.

Leeteuk membiarkan Sungmin menangis lagi. Mengusap usap bahunya, menenangkan. "min, kita melakukan ini demi ryeowook" Leeteuk menenangkan sambil mengangkat bahu Sungmin. Dia sendiri sudah cukup pusing, dia juga lelah dan ingin menangis sama seperti Sungmin. Hanya saja ia masih tau tempat dan dia cukup dewasa untuk menanggung semuanya sebagai seorang pemimpin.

.

" kalau masalah ini terlalu besar, kita akan dapat masalah lebih buruk lagi. Kita membiarkan dia, karena kita tau disini Ryeowook menjadi korban dan si pelaku tidak dalam keadaan baik, min. Apa kau benar benar tidak ingin masalah ini cepat selesai? .

.

" Leeteuk menenangkan Sungmin , dan juga ... "kau tau? Ryeowook yang membebaskan tuntutannya min " .

Sungmin mendongak, menatap Leeteuk dengan padangan mengabur karena air matanya. "apa maksud hyung? " .

.

" Tadi Ryeowook sadar, dokter mengatakan kondisi Ryeowook sudah cukup stabil hari ini dan polisi sudah kesana untuk memastikan beberapa pertanyaan. Ryeowook membebaskan dia. " Leeteuk mendesah lega , menatap pelaku yang baru saja keluar dari jeruji besi dan menunduk pada mereka.

.

.

" Ryeowook sudah sadar? " Sungmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "ya, seperjalanan mu kesini" Eunhyuk menambahkan.

.

.

Sungmin tidak dapat menutupi rasa bahagianya mengetahui Ryeowook sudah sadar. Ia agak sedikit menyesal saat melihat tatapan bersalah amat dalam dari sang pelaku kepada Sungmin. Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menghampiri Sungmin, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk. Membungkuk hormat kemudian dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Manager ada di belakang mereka. Kemudian saling berjabat tangan tanda perdamaian sudah mereka tegaskan.

" sekarang, waktunya menjenguk Ryeowook " .

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

.

.

.

Shindong menggumam di dalam dorm sambil memakan snack kentang terakhirnya. Dorm terasa amat sepi sepeninggalan Ryeowook dirumah sakit. Beberapa jadwal mereka ada yang ditunda. Hanya beberapa perform yang masih terus berlanjut sementara untuk iklan dan variety show ditiadakan. Semuanya sibuk bahkan sekalipun untuk pulang ke dorm. Perhatian mereka terbagi dan fokus sepenuhnya terhadap Ryeowook.

Shindong mengamati kamar Ryeowook baik baik. Dia tidak pernah masuk kesitu sebelumnya. Dia sangat tau Ryeowook bukan orang yang marah seperti heechul ketika ada orang yang lancang keluar masuk kamarnya. Ryeowook juga sering begitu, dia sering keluar masuk kamar member lain hanya untuk sekedar membersihkan pakaian mereka dan menaruhnya di bak cuci agar tidak merepotkan bibi dorm.

Shindong tau ada banyak yang disembunyikan dongsaeng kecilnya itu. Shindong memang tukang gosip, dan dia mengakui itu. Tapi dia tidak sekeji itu membongkar rahasia Ryeowook semuanya di depan umum.

Shindong tidak tau kenapa langkah kakinya sudah membawa dirinya kesini, ke kamar Ryeowook. Ada begitu banyak perabotan disini dan semuanya disusun rapih . Shindong sangat takjub bagaimana bisa Ryeowook sehebat ini dalam menyusun semua barang barangnya . Laki laki susah untuk rapih, tapi tidak untuk Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang sangat memperhatikan kebersihan kamarnya.

.

.

Shindong melihat sebuah diary berwarna merah di nakas meja Ryeowook. Tepat disebelah tempat tidurnya. Shindong tertawa saat melihat sampulnya adalah sampul dengan gambar jerapah dan background berwarna ungu. Shindong tidak dapat menutupi kegelisahannya untuk mengambil diary itu dan membacanya. Dia sangat tau Ryeowook. Tapi dia tidak tau tekanan apa yang dialami anak itu. Dia ingin sekali membantu tapi Ryeowook bukan tipe orang yang mudah terbuka dan bercerita masalahnya kepada siapapun, lebih cenderung diam dan menyimpannya dalam dalam.

.

.

Shindong mulai membuka, membaca diary itu secara hati hati. Tesenyum saat mendapati emot emot lucu yang Ryeowook tulis di dalam diarynya. Bagaimana bisa seorang diatas 20 menuliskan diary dengan kata kata lucu seperti anak remaja seperti ini? . Semua lembaran yang Ryeowook tulis adalah lembaran dimana dirinya melalui masa masa indah bersama Super Junior .

Tapi . . .

Shindong tau, di halaman akhir. . . ada beberapa kenyataan yang selama ini tidak pernah dipikirkan di benaknya terjadi di dalam hidupnya .

.

.

.

.

[Drabble Wookie] .

.

.

Yesung melihat Ryeowook yang sudah tenang dalam tidurnya setelah tadi siang sempat mengalami tekanan darah rendah karena shock. Dia merapikan poni Ryeowook lagi. Ini sudah jam delapan malam, sudah hampir tiga belas jam Ryeowook tertidur dan Yesung takut. Takut Ryeowook tidak bisa bangun lagi meskipun dia baik baik saja. Dia menggengam tangan Ryeowook lagi. Menciumnya dengan sayang. Dia ingin sekali menyampaikan perasaannya pda Ryeowook, dia tidak takut lagi sekarang. Dia sudah belajar untuk mencegah perasaanya sendiri dan dia tau, hasilnya gagal.

.

Ryeowook merasa dirinya begitu hangat, darahnya berdesir halus dan membuat mata nya membuka perlahan. Walaupun kepalanya sedikit berat lagi setiap Ryeowook berusaha membuka matanya, dia melakukan itu dengan perlahan. Berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri .

Dia tersenyum saat mendapati Yesung ada di hadapannya saat ia membuka mata. .

.

" Hyung ".

.

Yesung balas tersenyum . "hai wookie, bagaimana kabarmu? " Di genggamnya tangan Ryeowook dan menciuminya pelan. " baik hyung . hyung? " .

Yesung mendesah lega. "aku jauh lebih baik " , Yesung bangkit kemudian mencium kening Ryeowook. "maafkan aku wook " .

.

Ryeowook menutup matanya, menikmati saat Yesung mencium keningnya untuk pertama kali. Untuk apa Yesung minta maaf padanya? Dia sama sekali tidak salah .

" kau tidak bersalah hyung. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf" .

.

Yesung menggeleng lagi, mencegah air matanya yang mendesak ingin keluar saat mendengar suara Ryeowook yang begitu parau, nyaris berbisik .

.

.

.

" tidak wookie ah .. aku – " Yesung tidak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya lagi, membiarkan air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya .

.

.

"hyung .. sudah.. ini sudah berakhir . Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali " Ryeowook mengusap punggung tangan Yesung yang dingin. Memberi kekuatan yang tidak terucapkan dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Yesung menggeleng lagi, dia bangun dan memeluk Ryeowook seerat yang dia bisa, menciumi pucuk kepala Ryeowook selama yang ia bisa. Tidak, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Ryeowook lagi. Ketakutannya saat Ryeowook berbaring dan menutup matanya, seolah menampar dirinya ke kenyataan terburuk bahwa suatu saat dia bisa saja kehilangan Ryeowook .

.

" lihat aku wook " . Yesung menatap Ryeowook , dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan Ryeowook tau itu.

.

Jantung Ryeowook berdegup lagi. Ini berbeda saat yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya , jangan lupakan air matanya yang masih tersisa disudut matanya.

.

Yesung menciumi kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook dengan sayang , ciumannya turun ke bibir Ryeowook. Melumat dua belah daging tak bertulang itu hati hati. Menyesap daging tak ada pertahanan itu dengan sayang. Menggumamkan perasaan cinta dan takut kehilangan yang besar di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

" saranghae " . bisik Yesung di telinga Ryeowook .

.

.

.

Ryeowook diam mematung saat yesung melepas bibirnya menjauh. Ia menangis lagi. Untuk waktu seumur hidup yang ia lalui bersama orang orang yang ia sayangi, maka hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Ini sangat bahagia dan menyakitkan dalam satu waktu sekaligus. Di satu sisi dia senang, cintanya terbalas tapi di sisi lain dia tau ini salah dan mereka tidak boleh punya perasaan seperti ini . Ryeowook menduduki dirinya , tidak dibantu Yesung, kemudian menerjang Yesung dengan sebuah pelukan yang sangat ia rindukan . Sekali saja, Tuhan, Biarkan aku bahagia tanpa harus memikirkan orang lain di sekelilingku, doanya .

.

.

.

.

[ Drabble Wookie ] .

.

Seseorang diluar sana, menatap dua orang di dalam ruang bernuansa putih itu dengan tatapan sedih dan sulit diartikan. Ia bahagia karena dongsaengnya sudah kembali menemukan cintanya dan tidak terpuruk lagi . Tapi dia tau, inilah kehancuran mereka saat semua orang mengetahuinya. Mereka berada di jalan yang salah dan laki laki ini, Donghae, sangat tau bahwa Yesung bisa melakukan yang lebih baik lagi untuk melindungi Ryeowook. Rasa benci dan kesal terhadap Yesung di dalam dirinya seolah lenyap, dia tau Yesung akan mengatakan perasaanya kepada Ryeowook . Donghae menangis lagi. Ah, kenapa dia jadi cengeng? .

.

.

" Donghae –ahh, sejak kapan kau tau tentang mereka? " .

.

.

Donghae tersentak ! .

.

.

.

.

Suara itu! Sejak kapan dia ada disini? .

.

* * *

***TE BE CEH! TEBECEH! * .**

**duuh makasih banyak ya atas reviewnya meskipun sedikit, tapi sangat berkesan apalagi yang namanya zordick zordick itu. mian gabisa bales review satu satu. kita bisa lebih kenal deket dari twitter kok, aku gak gigit kok. liat bio ya .**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHAT HAPPEN .**

**Pairing : Yewook .**

Chapter : 9/? .

Type Story : Boys Love/DLDR .

Author : Indah aiyu araira .

Summary : " Satu hari dimana aku tidak ingat sesuatu yang penting dan semuanya berubah "

A/n : follow dong uykayukkka di twitter yak? Mention for folback hehe *promosi*.

* * *

.

Ryeowook memainkan ponselnya bosan dan sudah berulang kali dia mengirimkan pesan berbeda ke nomor yang sama namun tidak ada balasan . Dia jenuh, fakta bahwa dia sangat membenci rumah sakit itu sangat jelas . Sebagus apapun kamar rawat inapnya kalau namanya rumah sakit yah tetap saja dia benci . Rasanya dia ingin segera keluar dari sini dan ikut dengan jadwal bersama super junior namun apa daya , berjalan saja ia masih dibantu alat .

.

Pintu kamar inap Ryeowook terbuka dan menampakan pria paruh baya dengan wanita tua disebelahnya, Ryeowook menatapnya dengan mata berbinar . " AYAH ! IBU ! " serunya bahagia .

.

Ryeowook menghujani ibunya dengan kecupan berkali kali di wajah wanita itu sementara ayahnya mendengus kesal karena merasa diacuhkan anak laki lakinya . " EKHM! " dehemnya .

.

" maafkan aku ayah, bersedia memelukku ?" dan tanpa diperintah dua kali, pria kim itu memeluk anaknya dengan sangat erat .

.

" kau merindukan kami? " Tanya ibu Ryeowook, mengusap rambut anaknya lembut . .

"TENTU SAJA! Bagaimana bisa kalian melupakan anak manis satu satunya yang sedang sakit" . Ryeowook cemberut.

.

" bukan begitu wookie-yaa, diluar banyak wartawan. Dan banyak gadis gadis yang meneriaki namamu, berharap kau turun dan sedikit menyapa mereka . Kami tidak bisa melalui kerumunan sebanyak itu" Ibu Ryeowook menjelaskan sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas jinjingnya. Ayahnya keluar sebentar kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka . " Oh ya , kalian bertindak seperti maling" .

.

Ayah Ryeowook mengoreksi " ayah hanya berjaga jaga wook, ibumu membawakanmu jjangmyeon. Kau tau kan pasien hanya boleh makan makanan dari rumah sakit? " .

.

" dan ibu ingin kau banyak makan supaya cepat sembuh, kau sudah kehilangan banyak lemak kau tau? " Ibu Ryeowook menambahkan sambil mencubit pipi puteranya .

.

.

Ryeowook memperhatikan ibunya yang menuang jjangmyeon di dalam sebuah mangkuk kecil . Ryeowook membuka mulutnya lebar lebar tepat saat suapan pertama masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "apa rasanya hambar? " Ibu Ryeowook bertanya khawatir .

.

" tenang saja bu, ini sangat enak. Aku suka jjangmyeon buatan ibu" Ryeowook memberi pujian dengan mulut penuh makanan . "Telan dulu makanananmu, anak manja" ayah Ryeowook memberi saran .

.

.

.

'tok tok tok' .

'tok tok tok' .

.

.

.

Ayah Ryeowook sudah mengambil siaga satu sementara ibu ryeowook sudah menyembunyikan makanannya dibawah ranjang Ryeowook agar tidak terlihat . Tebakan pertama , apa mungkin itu suster? .

.

" siapa diluar? Kami sedang berbicara serius jadi kami harus mengunci pintunya" Ayah Ryeowook berkata dari balik pintu .

.

.

" ini aku, Yesung " .

.

.

Mendengar nama Yesung, Ryeowook buru buru bangkit dan ibunya menahannya. "luka jahitan di perutmu belum kering, jangan macam macam" .

Ayah Ryeowook segera membuka pintu , membiarkan Yesung masuk dengan membawa beberapa makanan kecil sementara Ayah Ryeowook mengunci pintunya lagi .

.

.

.

.

" Oh? Ahjumma, Ahjussi, Annyeonghasseyo " Yesung membungkuk hormat .

.

.

Ibu Ryeowook meletakkan mangkuk jjangmyeonnya di nakas, menghampiri Yesung kemudian . "Ya ampun Yesung, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Kau semakin chubby kau tau? " Ibu Ryeowook menghujani Yesung dengan pelukan yang sangat erat .

" Berapa kali kami mengingatkanmu? Hah , apa menyebut kami umma dan appa terasa begitu berat?" Ayah Ryeowook gantian memeluk Yesung .

.

.

" maafkan aku" Yesung tersenyum kemudian.

.

.

" Mungkin dia hanya perlu terbiasa sedikit dengan panggilan itu. Kau harus memanggil kami umma dan appa, arra!? " .

Yesung mengangguk .

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

.

.

" baiklah, ibu tidak akan lama sayang, jadi ibu meninggalkan semuanya pada Yesung" Ibu Ryeowook mulai memberesi peralatan makannya . " jadilah anak baik selama kami tidak berada disampingmu, sayang, kau mengerti? " Ibu Ryeowook berpesan, mengecup kening anaknya kemudian memeluknya hangat .

.

.

" ayah akan membelikanmu mobil mobilan kalau kau nurut" . Ryeowook cemberut , itu kata kata yang selalu dikatakan ayahnya saat mereka akan berpisah . SELALU . " AYAH AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI" .

.

" oke maafkan ayah " Ayah Ryeowook mendekat, memberikan Ryeowook sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi, " Yesung, tolong jaga putra kami. Maaf sudah merepotkan " .

Yesung membungkuk sebagai rasa hormat , "gwenchanayo, tidak apa apa. U-umma " .

" baiklah, kami menitipkan anak kami padamu. Kau bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik" Ibu Ryeowook tersenyum pada Yesung . "biasakan memanggil kami dengan sebutan seperti itu ya? ".

Yesung menangguk lagi . "Nee" .

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap punggung orangtuanya yang keluar dan mulai meninggalkan mereka di dalam ruangan yang sunyi hanya dihuni untuk dua orang .

" Hyuuuung ~ " rengek Ryeowook . " kau tidak membalas pesanku!" Marahnya kemudian .

.

" maafkan aku, kkk e . . . " Yesung mengusap usap pelan rambut Ryeowook, memberi dia kecupan sekilas di bibirnya . "aku merindukanmu" .

Ryeowook tidak dapat menahan semburat merah di pipinya. Benar juga. Ia dan yesung... apa pantas ia menyebut yesung sebagai kekasihnya? .

.

.

" sudah lima belas hari aku disini dan aku sangaat bosan" Ryeowook mengeluh sebagai moment untuk mengalihkan perhatian Yesung .

" ya, aku tau. Tapi ini demi yang terbaik. Kau bisa melakukan apapun saat kau sembuh wook" .

.

.

Ryeowook menggeleng lagi . "kapan? Terlalu lama, aku mulai bosan " .

Yesung menggeleng lagi untuk beberapa kelakuan Ryeowook yang mulai bertingkah kekanakan , "hanya sebentar sampai kau bisa berjalan dengan normal" .

Ryeowook tersenyum kepada Yesung untuk beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan . Ia menggengam tangan Yesung sebagai reaksi, Yesung mendekatkan dirinya kepada Ryeowook. Saat wajah mereka hanya tersisa beberapa senti, seseorang masuk dan Yesung menghentikan aksinya. Menggaruk kepalanya gatal .

.

" Bagus, lanjutkan terus, maka semua orang akan tau ada apa dibalik kalian ".

.

.

.

**[ Drabble wookie ] .**

.

.

Ini hari ketigapuluh satu Ryeowook dan ini hari baiknya karena dokter sudah mengizinkan dia Ryeowook sudah jauh lebih baik, bahkan dokter sudah memperbolehkan dia menari dan mengikuti jadwal bersama super junior. Ini semua sangat baik, berkat bantuan orang orang disekelilingnya. Semua orang merayakan kepulangannya termasuk para fans dan juga hyung hyungnya.

Dia tersenyum saat mendapati pesta kecil di dorm menyambut kepulangannya. Semuanya terasa indah, Ryeowook tersenyum lagi . Dia bersyukur dia mengalami hal terburuk dalam hidupnya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti ini .

Ryeowook mulai membersihkan semua kekacauan di lantai 12 setelah pestanya selesai . Dia tau, para hyung akan saling menyuruh soal bersih membersihkan . Tapi disini ada Heechul, setidaknya Ryeowook merasa sedikit terbantu .

.

" aku senang kau kembali" Heechul mulai berbicara tapi tangannya tidak berhenti memunguti kertas kertas sampah dari mainan topi topi pesta itu .

Ryeowook mengambil sapu, kemudian mulai menyapu beberapa sudut . "ya, aku juga senang hyung. Kau tau? Aku sangat benci rumah sakit" .

Heechul terkekeh kecil . "kami semua tau itu".

.

" Aku tidak tau, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat menyukai menanyikan bagianmu, dia seperti seorang jagoan sekarang" Heechul berkata tidak suka . Ya, dia memang tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang makin jahil . "hari ini, aku sudah dua kali hampir mati karena dia" .

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil . "Ya, Kyuhyun memang begitu" .

" kau tau? Dia menginjak kakiku dua kali di stage dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena di setiap sudut pasti ada kamera" Heechul mulai memasukan kotoran kotoran dan sampah sampah kecil nya kedalam bak sampah .

Ryeowook meletakan sapunya di sudut ruangan dan mulai mengangkat piring piring kotor di bak cuci. "kau bisa membalasnya kapan kapan. Aku siap diperalat hyung" .

Heechul mengusap kepala Ryeowook "kau benar benar bisa diandalkan! Terimakasih ya" .

.

Ryeowook tersenyum lagi . "sama sama" .

Heechul baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kamar, namun ia melihat Ryeowook tidak mencuci pirinnya malah asyik dengan ponselnya .

Heechul penasaran . Dia mendekati dirinya dan coba mengintip Ryeowook sedang berkirim pesan teks dengan siapa . Selama ini Ryeowook begitu tertutup, bahkan pacar Ryeowook saja dia tidak tau.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jongw – "

.

.

.

" HYUNG! " .

Ryeowook buru buru mendekap ponselnya . "apa yang kau lihat!? " .

Heechul mengendikan bahu . "tidak ada, baru namanya saja . JONGW ! " ucapnya . "apa itu nama seorang wanita? Kau tau? Aku melihatmu gila hari ini" .

" APA!?" .

.

" kau selalu tersenyum dengan ponsel!" Heechul mengoreksi . "super junior saling berbagi" Heechul menegaskan prinsip . "kalau kau punya pacar, beritahu kami dong" Heechul menambakhan .

.

Ryeowook mengagguk gugup . JONGW? Apa Heechul tau? .

.

"yasudah, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Aku ngantuk" Heechul meninggalkan Ryeowook kembali dengan pekerjaannya karena lelah menuntut dirinya untuk segera berbaring di kasur .

Ryeowook memegang dadanya yang jantungan . Dia sudah membuat banyak kecerobohan hari ini sementara Yesung tidak melakukan apapun . Dia tidak pernah berpikir tentang orang orang disekitarnya, terlalu larut dalam bahagianya sendiri . Dia tau Yesung tidak pernah ceroboh dan selalu lebih dewasa di dalam hubungan mereka yang baru seumur jagung tapi Ryeowook sudah membuat banyak kesalahan hari ini .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

.

Super Junior sudah menyelesaikan syuting untuk sebuah variety show SJ Foresight . Yesung Leeteuk Shindong Donghae sudah kembali pertama ke dalam van , meninggalkan seorang supir di dalam gedung KBS .

" kemana ahjussi? " tanya Eunhyuk bingung .

" katanya toilet " Shindong menjawab dari belakang . "apa ada yang punya makanan? Aku sangat lapar" .

.

Yesung merogoh tas nya. Ia ingat ia masih punya dua bungkus roti . Dia memberikan satu kepada Shindong yang duduk disebelahnya . "ini" .

.

"Terimakasih" Shindong menerima dengan sungkan . Tatapan mata Shindong tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Yesung . Dia tau Yesung orang yang sangat dewasa dibandingkan dengan imagenya yang selalu terlihat aneh . Mereka tau Yesung lebih dari dunia mengenalnya . Shindong tau seseorang menyukai Yesung sudah sangat lama dan Shindong tidak tahan untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada Yesung . Dia benci mengakui bahwa dirinya tukang mengumbar rahasia tapi dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan itu . Setidaknya Leeteuk tidak tahu apapun .

.

" Hyung" .

Yesung menoleh, mendapati Shindong menatapnya khawatir . "ada apa? ".

" Tidak ada" .

.

Shindong mulai membuka roti pemberian Yesung. Dia tau Yesung pasti curiga sekarang. Tapi dia harus menekan perasaan ini jauh jauh. Tidak, dia masih memikirkan Ryeowook untuk saat ini .

.

Shindong memakan gigitan pertama rotinya dengan perasaan sedih . Dia tau, beberapa orang di grupnya sudah mulai tidak normal sekarang, Dia tau Ryeowook Gay. Itu fakta yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya . Apa Yesung tau ini? .

.

.

Shindong menggeleng lagi. Tidak, Yesung tidak boleh mengetahui apapun .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

.

.

Yesung tidak langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke lantai atas hanya sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa Ryeowook sudah tidur dengan nyenyak . Tapi langkahnya terhalang karena seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya .

.

" Donghae ? " .

.

.

" Mau kemana hyung? " .

" melihat Ryeowook " jawab Yesung singkat . "dia sudah tidur" Donghae menjawab lagi.

" aku hanya ingin memastikan" Yesung menghempaskan tangan Donghae kasar . Donghae tidak mau kalah, ia menyamai langkahnya dengan Yesung dan menghentikan pergerakan anak itu. "Apalagi?".

.

"apa kau ingin memberitahu dunia bahwa kalian tidak normal? " .

" apa kau benar benar ingin menyebarkannya? " Yesung mencengkram keras lengan Donghae . "ya, dan kuharap kita semua bisa tampil lagi sebagai Super Junior setelah itu. Dua vokalis utama sebuah boyband ternyata seorang gay" Donghae meneknakan kata katanya .

Yesung hampir saja meninju Donghae kalau saja ia tidak pintar mengatur emosinya . "mau apa kau sebenarnya? " .

.

"mengingatkan" Donghae menyentak tangan Yesung kasar .

.

.

"kalian sudah membuat banyak orang tau. Apa kalian tidak bisa menghentikan ini? Perasaan kalian dan hubungan tidak jelas seperti ini hanya akan menghancurkan karir kalian . . . hyung" .

.

Yesung menundukan wajahnya dan memalingkan matanya dari Donghae. Sedikit banyak perkataan Donghae memang ada benarnya . "aku tau" .

.

Donghae menambakan lagi, "aku serius, kau tidak akan tau kalau seseorang yang tidak kau kira tau kalian ada 'apa apa' " .

.

.

Yesung tercekat "apa maksudmu? ".

.

.

Donghae mendekatkan dirinya, membisikan kata kata pada Yesung "kau akan tau nanti" .

.

" sejauh ini, hanya kau yang tau kami hae " Yesung berkata lirih .

.

"Hanya Ryeowook yang aku cinta, aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia lagi. Aku mencintainya. Maafkan aku Donghae " Yesung berkata pedih . "Aku mohon bantuanmu untuk merahasiakan ini dari siapapun".

.

Donghae mengagguk , dia mengerti sedikit banyak perasaan ketakutan Yesung saat memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Ryeowook . "aku tau, aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Jangan tunjukan kemesraan kalian terhadap siapapun hyung. Kumohon... kau tau kita punya banyak member dan kita punya beberapa dari mereka yang instingnya sangat tajam. Sedikit banyak sikap dan perhatianmu pada Ryeowook itu membuat yang lain curiga " .

.

Yesung menatap Donghae mengerti . "aku mengerti" Yesung berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Donghae untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat Ryeowook . Donghae benar, dia tidak boleh ceroboh jika tidak ingin kehilangan Ryeowook lagi .

.

.

" Hyung... tunggu" .

.

.

Yesung berbalik dan melihat Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan takut takut . "apa kau sudah mengunjungi ibumu akhir pekan ini? " . Yesung menggeleng .

.

"jika kau bertemu dengan ahjumma, sampaikain salamku padanya" Donghae berkata dari jauh dan mulai melenggang pergi masuk kedalam lift .

Yesung kembali ke dalam dorm nya, sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Donghae tiba tiba yang menanyakan ibunya .

Yesung memijat pelipisnya lagi. Apa dia harus sesulit ini dengan Ryeowook? .

.

.

Oh ayolah, kalian berdua adalah seorang Idol World, perasaan kalian bisa disebut sebagai penghancuran karir jika semua orang tau kenyataannya. Yesung bisa mengatakan pada semua member kalau dia gay tapi Ryeowook? Dia tidak bisa. Ryeowook tidak boleh kehilangan masa depannya.

.

Tidak .

.

Untuk saat ini dia tidak akan berbuat banyak .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

.

.

Shindong sudah selesai make up pertama dan menghampiri Eunhyuk da Heechul .

" sedang main apa? " .

Heechul dan Eunhyuk menarik Shindong untuk duduk di lantai bersamanya . "Kita bermain siapa yang kalah maka dia harus melakukan apa saja. Mau ikutan? ".

Shindong menggeleng. Dia tau Heechul orang yang sangat misterius. "kalian saja. Aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk mengganjal perut" .

Eunhyuk mendengus. "aku doakan ya semoga saja tidak mencret mencret seperti teukie hyung minggu lalu" .

Shindong menambahkan "dia infeksi pencernaah, bukan mencret mencret!" .

"Membela anggota yang tidak ada namanya cari muka!" Heechul membalas sengit , hanya gurauan belaka .

Shindong melengos pergi, tau jika Heechul sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik jadi kata katanya sedikit pedas.

Shindong mendapati dirinya keluar dan mencari angin sebentar, di dalam ruang backstage SJ begitu sesak . Banyak stylish disana , dia heran kenapa Eunhyuk dan Heechul betah berlama lama disana sementara yang lain lebih memilih keluar mencari angin. Yah kecuali Kyuhyun yang selalu ke gereja bersama Siwon jika ada waktu luang .

.

Shindong melihat Ryeowook dan Yesung di ujung koridor yang sangat sepi . Tidak banyak di lalui orang namun cukup menarik perhatian .

Shindong memutuskan untuk berhenti, bukan untuk mengintip tapi untuk berjaga jaga . Setidaknya, menghindari kemungkinan terburuk akan lebih banyak orang yang tau tentang mereka .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ].**

.

.

Yesung mengajak Ryeowook duduk disamping kemudinya. Ryeowook sangat manis dengan sweater ungu muda dan celana panjang putih ditambah make up tipis di wajahnya juga eyelinernya sangat kentara . " aku seperti sedang melihat wajah malaikat sekarang" Yesung mulai mencubiti pipi tirus Ryeowook .

"kau kurus kau tau? Banyak banyak makan wookie-ahh " Yesung menambahkan .

" Hyung, aku bersumpah jika kau mengungkit soal makan lagi, aku pastikan mobilmu tidak akan selamat" Ryeowook mengancam dengan nada yang dibuat seram, tapi terdengar seperti gurauan di telinga Yesung .

Yesung mulai menstarter mobilnya . "coba saja kalau berani" .

.

.

Yesung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang sementara sesekali matanya curi pandang ke arah Ryeowook yang menatapnya sebal .

" jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan bayi seperti itu, tidak mempan tau" Yesung terkekeh pelan .

"Iya! Harusnya kau bilang kita akan pergi ke rumah orangtuamu dan aku akan memakai pakaian yang lebih bagus dari ini. Kau tau? Aku sangat marah Hyung!" Ryeowook berujar sebal .

Yesung menghentikan mobilnya sejenak dan mencium kening Ryeowook sekilas . "maafkan aku, tapi kau jauh lebih manis dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian seperti ini wook" .

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya , antara sebal dan malu . "tetap saja aku tidak biasa" .

"kau akan biasa, lagipula aku hanya akan mengunjungi keluargaku, kita datang kesana sebagai teman wook, bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih" Yesung mengingatkan dengan sedih .

"iya, aku tau".

Yesung menggengam sekilas tangan Ryeowook . "kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan? ".

Ryeowook menoleh cepat "apa kau bergurau? " Ryeowook memajukan wajahnya hanya sekedar untuk memberi kecupan ringan di dahi Yesung "aku akan selalu bersamamu" .

.

.

.

"aku akan selalu melindungimu. Tetap berada di belakangku, ryeowook-ahh" .

.

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

.

.

Ryeowook turun dari mobil Yesung dan menggengam tangan Yesung hangat sebelum kemudian melepaskannya . Mereka masuk dari pintu belakang Handel & Gretel . Tersenyum saat menemukan Jongin masih setia di meja kasir melayani beberapa pembeli yang datang .

Yesung membawa Ryeowook naik ke atas, tempat orangtuanya bersantai . Menggengam tangan Ryeowook lagi, memberi kekuatan agar tidak takut . Yesung tau dia punya perasaan tidak enak , dia tau sesuatu pasti akan terjadi setelah ini hanya saja dia tidak tau apa .

.

.

" annyeonghasseyo ahjumma " Sapa Ryeowook saat dia dan Yesung masuk ke dalam ruang tengah rumah Yesung . "Oh? Silahkan duduk" .

Ryeowook menatap wajah ibu Yesung takut takut . Dia bisa merasakan tatapan tidak suka yang ditujukan ibu Yesung padanya . Tapi dia coba menghiraukannya .

"umma, bogoshipo" Yesung bangun dan memeluk ibunya dari belakang tapi lagi lagi ibunya hanya diam .

Yesung merasa ummanya sangat dingin , seperti menolak berinteraksi dengan mereka . Tapi Yesung mencoba berpikiran positif sekarang . Mungkin ibunya sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus .

.

.

" Ibu benci mengatakan ini, tapi ibu tidak suka kau membawa Ryeowook kesini".

.

* * *

TBC ! .


End file.
